


Eveil : Turbulences

by Akiameru



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Adultery, Cock Slut, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Large Cock, Lolicon, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiameru/pseuds/Akiameru
Summary: Une collection de OS à vocation fétichiste. Lâchez vos commentaires si vous souhaitez faire une commission. UPDATE.1. Xemnas/Roxas : noncon, défloration.2. Eraqus/Xehanort + personnages masculins : gangbang, consentement non explicite.3. Axel/Roxas + Xemnas/Roxas : pity fuck, creampie.
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless & Kairi, Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless & Sora, Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua/Terra/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua/terranort, Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Riku Replica (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Terra/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Ventus/Terranort, Xemnas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

I'm back !

Après quatre années d'absence, me voici enfin de retour et plus motivée que jamais !

Depuis la sortie de MELODY OF MEMORY, je suis obsédée par l'idée d'apporter à ce fandom, qui péréclite depuis quelques années, quelques infâmes brûlots. Du smut bien kinky. Comme vous avez pu le constater, votre humble servante se spécialise dans la littérature fétichiste et la psychologie de comptoir.

Si vous n'êtes pas vanilla, alors mes histoires valent peut-être le détour. Sinon, passez votre chemin ou incendiez-moi tout simplement.

Tout commentaire constructif est bienvenu !

 **DISCLAIMER** : Kingdom Hearts est la propriété intellectuelle de Square-Enix et de Disney. Ma fanfiction n'a aucun but lucratif, sauf si les desseins masturbatoires répondent à cette définition.

 **Résumé** : On est dans du très sale. La râclure de caniveau est propre en comparaison et je m'excuse auprès de nos élites culturelles si elles ouvrent ce fichier par mégarde. AU où Roxas bat Riku et affronte Xemnas à Illusiopolis. Sauf que notre clé préférée perd lamentablement. Vu que je suis une ordure, il s'agit d'une version rule 63 de notre Roxas. Quoi, vous n'êtes toujours pas parti(e) ? A vos risques et périls alors.

 **Contient du viol, de la mysoginie hentaiesque, facials, ect . .** .

Kingdom Hearts continue sa vigile bienveillante sur Illusiopolis.

Sur les massifs écrans de la Tour du Souvenir, aucun remembrance n'est diffusée. Les ondes sont comme perturbées. Il y a comme un bruit statique ou de craquement au-dessus de leurs têtes, comme s'il est interdit de décrypter le passé de Roxas ou de Xemnas au pied du batiment.

Et pour cause : le treizième membre de l'Ordre est en bien mauvaise posture.

« -Tu vas payer … pour ce …. que tu as …fait ! » Glapit-elle tout en se tortillant sous le poids massif de son assaillant. De petite corpulence, fine de bras et de jambes, Roxas est une petite poupée de cire sous la carrure de Xemnas, un géant à la peau foncée, tous nerfs et muscles saillants.

Le petit corps de Roxas est une cascade de courbes juvéniles bien aguicheuses, de bosses fermes et beiges, roussies où la chair a été corrigée, que Xemnas se plaît à posséder avec une hargne décuplée par le vice et le sadisme. Les cris de l'adolescente ne font que le convaincre dans son entreprise de l'humilier, de la punir pour être revenue avec la ferme intention de lui occire la vie.

Lui, d'habitude si régalien et de marbre, que se soit dans le language ou les gestes, révèle une primalité hors du commun. Elle est le seul témoin de cet abandon, de la rupture de la façade marmoréenne, mais demeure dégoûtée d'avoir accordé sa confiance à un être aussi détestable que Xemnas.

Malgré la vasteté de ses connaissances sur le cœur, la seule chose qu'il a faite est d'accabler le sien de regrets.

Le Supérieur mord la délicate jonction entre le cou et la clavicule droite, et sous chaque morsure, chaque suçon, un bleu surgit avec un oedème douloureux qui se forme. Elle crie, se débattant de plus belle pour lui prouver qu'elle n'abandonne pas la guerre; peu importe le nombre de fois où elle perd, où il la soumet sexuellement, jamais il ne pourra éteindre la flamme de la vengeance qui anime tout son être. Contre sa volonté ses tétons, adornés d'aréoles roses et bandées, se tendent sous les attentions masculines et toxiques de son violeur. Dessus ruissèle la sueur, qui zigzague en lignes claires et transparentes sur ses beaux seins, pleins et ronds, à chacune de ses inspirations. Elle maudit son agresseur de l'avoir déshabillée avec ses sabres, d'avoir affiché ce rictus pervers quand, toute nue, elle a essayé de lui asséner un énième coup de Keyblade. Elle le maudit d'autant plus qu'il exploite sa nudité à des fins perverses : ni une ni deux la bouche de Xemnas engloutit son téton gauche et le tête avec l'avidité d'un nourrisson. En dépit de ses efforts, elle se cabre, excitée.

Entre ses jambes s'accumule une humidité toute féminine les fois. Le nombre de fois où ses bas ont été impregnés de ce liquide se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. C'est un souvenir lointain, certes, mais elle est convaincue qu'une personne du même gabarit qu'elle – une fille brune - lui a provoqué le même genre d'émoi. Un regard appuyé sur ses seins par ci, une main effleurant accidentellement son fessier ou la chaleur de sa voix par là. Cet ignoble pervers répète le même traitement sur le sein droit, cette fois -ci en pinçant entre son index et pouce son jumeau laissé à l'abandon. Un cri, plus strident, écorche le bas de sa gorge à cause de l'orgasme surprise qui la fait convulser de haut en bas. Pendant de courtes secondes sa vision se brouille, ses sens sont en feu, sa bouche s'ouvre et sa langue pend dehors quand une surprenante volupté s'abat sur elle. Des micro-geysers de cyprine sont propulsés avec force contre le torse du Supérieur – lui aussi nu comme au premier jour – et son conin a de délicieuses contractions tout le long de son orgasme éjaculatoire.

Quand les convulsions se terminent, elle demeure étalée sur le sol, abbatue et défaite par la Supériorité de son maître, et se laisse manoeuvrer comme une poupée de chiffon. C'est à peine si sa respiration est audible. Elle se sent céder jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende de nouveau la voix de Xemnas.

« -J'ai rêvé de ce moment, ma clé du Destin. Où tu me reviens, entière, sans retomber en puérilité. »

Avec lenteur, elle essaie de protéger son con de ses prochains assauts sauf qu'une main abyssienne la repousse avec facilité. Se préparant au pire Roxas tourne le visage, les yeux clos, parce qu'elle ne veut ni le voir soulever son bassin ni le voir écarter les bords de sa vulve avec son doigts. Le sentir introduire un index dans sa virginité – l'entendre s'extasier de sa pureté – lui soulève déjà le cœur et c'est bien assez pour la jeune demoiselle. Au cours de ses missions, elle apprit que certaines jeunes filles chérissent leur hymen, le gage de leur bonne vertu. Pour Axel, de telles traditions ne sont que des outils de contrôle sur la sexualité de jouvencelles, mais au fond de son cœur, la petite blonde a espéré la lui céder dans sa chambre dans la citadelle.

La sensation de la bouche du Supérieur sur son jeune clitoris excite ses nerfs et pire qu'un animal à l'abattoir, Roxas remue dans tous les sens comme pour s'échapper de ce cunnilingus forcé. La langue du Supérieur est experte, lappe bien entre ses grandes lèvres et fait rouler son petit bout rose, tout en goûtant à sa cyprine de vierge. Jusqu'au bout il la torture psychologiquement – jusqu'au bout il la fait se sentir sale, pire qu'une victime d'une tournante.

Ses grognements guttureaux vombrissent contre sa chair, lui arrachant encore un orgasme. Cependant, elle recouvre suffisament ses esprits et un peu de force pour essayer d'asphyxier le Supérieur entre ses cuisses. Au début sa manœuvre fonctionne, c'est avec un plaisir indicible qu'elle écoute Xemnas étouffer entre ses cuisses, mais cette joie n'est de courte durée quand une main ébène surgit sur son cou, broyant presque sa trachée.

Tenue en respect par l'étranglement, Roxas cherche par dessus tout de l'oxygène, se sentant partir sous la poigne de son aggresseur. En missionnaire Xemnas profite de la situation pour aligner le bout de son gland violacé contre sa petite fente rosée, frottant le bout contre ses jus féminins. Vu que son cerveau n'est plus correctement alimenté, Roxas est à demi-pamée. Et ses dernières pensées sont dépressives : les souvenirs de la glace à l'eau de mer qu'elle partage à Twilight Town, l'absence de leur troisième compagnon – de Xion – de qui elle a oublié le nom, et la sensation d'avoir un cœur.

_Son cœur._

Etrangement elle arrive enfin à respirer de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'un chibre énorme fende ses flancs. Trémulante, elle voit de yeux troubles l'expression extatique du Supérieur,qui plonge son sexe jusqu'au fond de son vagin, et une bosse se présente sur son ventre fin, étirant la peau de son nombril.

_Il m'a déviergée. Merde. MERDE ! J'ai trop mal !_

C'est horrible, cette sensation d'être entrouverte. Tout aussi horrible est d'avoir pour premier fouteur un homme aussi exécrable que bien monté qui la dévierge brusquement et frappe à coup redoublés contre sa matrice. Involontairement les muscles de son vagin pressent et massent ce vit de cheval en elle et cette pine la brutalise tellement que le bruit de leur baise résonne dans tout Illusiopolis. Il est obscène de voir une petite chatte rose s'ouvrir démesuméement autour de ce chibre ébène. La métaphore qui vient en tête est une batte de base-ball dans un trou minuscule.

Sans surprise, du sang s'écoule de son orifice ravagé pendant qu'il la pine sans son consentement.

« -Ma clé. Ma chose. J'aurai du te baiser – h-h-h – tous les jours depuis qu je t'ai trouvé à Twilight Town ! » Crache-il sur un ton séduisant, sa voix suave de baryton sous-entendant qu'il s'est retenu de la violer depuis sa découverte à Twilight Town. C'en est pornographique.

C'est à Roxas de balancer sa tête en arrière, hurlant comme un animal égorgé, sanglotant entre deux cris plaintifs à chaque saillie, les seins ballotés tant il laboure son con tout serré. Sa cadence est brutale, rapide, il met tout son poids quand il la nique. La possède, que cela soit sa chatte ou son âme. Sa queue est maculée de sang virginal, la martelant comme un prisonnier se tapant sa dernière pute. Et malgré elle, une jouissance intense et violente s'apprête à l'envahir - la réponse illogique de son corps à cette immonde torture qu'il lui fait subir. Avilie, l'esprit brisé, sa voix rendue rauque à cause des pleurs, Roxas palpe la bosse sur son ventre pendant qu'une pine raide et dure saccage son innocence sans vergogne. Inutile de dire que le baiser surprise de son Supérieur la pame autant que la suffoque. Loin d'amortir ses délires lubriques, les plaintes et la passivité de Roxas l'excitent davantage et le font jouir pire qu'un enragé, innondant d'un torrent de foutre sa matrice et son vagin. Sa chatte est si peu profonde que son sperme coule en dehors.

L'effroi sur le minois de Roxas dans la demi-seconde qui suit l'éjaculation spectaculaire du Supérieur est un spectacle déchirant. C'est comme si, par ce viol, il brise sa volonté. Elle ne rendra pas justice à Xion. La décharge monstrueuse de l'homme au-dessus d'elle est le signal du sien : une jouissance pathétique, plaintive, où elle squirte les dernières gouttes de sa cyprine. C'est un plaisir si acre et si violent que Xemnas a du mal à revenir dans son corps de Simili. Avec mépris, il se retire de son con ensanglanté, tirant quelques gouttes de sperme sur le visage de la blonde. Une dernière façon de l'humilier de la pire des façons. La pauvre ne réagit pas, les yeux vitreux, l'âme brisée en mille morceaux. C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite pour avoir échoué à sa venger du Simili.

« - Dorénavant tu ne t'en iras plus jamais ... »

EPILOGUE

Personne n'applaudit le retour de la clé du Destin. Chaque simili survivant reprend ses missions.

Roxas n'ayant jamais été capturée par Riku et ramenée dans la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle, DIZ n'a pas pu exacter ses plans de vengeance. Xemnas, son ancien discipline, a tout le temps pour reformer Kingdom Hearts à sa guise. Xion, un des derniers travaux sur les Réplikas de Vexen, est tombée aux oubliettes. D'après les messages du jeune Xehanort venant du passé il recommencera leur production massive. Mais avant tout, Xemnas profite de sa petite clé adorée. Sur le lit blanc, la petite blonde couine de plaisir avec les doigts du Supérieur dans son sexe. C'est comme s'il a rebooté son esprit : elle n'est bonne qu'à collecter les cœurs ou à se faire tringler furieusement par lui ou Saix. Séparément mais assez souvent ensemble.

Même l'amitié d'Axel et Roxas n'a pas survécu. C'est à peine si elle lui jette un regard ou lui accorde une pensée. Sa jouissance passée, elle se place à quatre pattes, soumise, en levrette. La vue est magnifique : sa chatte serrée totalement exposée, avec son pantalon sur les chevilles.

«-Baise-moi. Oh, baise-moi. » Chantonne-elle, balançant son fessier de gauche à droite pour l'aguicher. Plus aucune rébellion dans ses yeux, juste l'obsession de se faire remplir encore et encore.

Ricanant, le numéro I sort son membre gorgé de sang, un chibre bien veineux et bandé, avant de la fourrer d'une traite. Il y'a toujours ce petit cri plaintif d'incomfort aussitôt suivi d'halètements de chienne se mélangeant aux grognements de mâle alpha. Ses bourses battent son con, la peau du nombril de Roxas s'affinant à chaque gavage de son chibre. Bien trop souvent Axel passe par sa chambre et l'entend se faire prendre dans toutes les positions possibles. Debout contre le mur, contre la fenêtre, attachée ou dans un poirier japonais. Et, toujours lâchement, il fuit pour s'occuper de son érection dans sa chambre.

Il n'y a que Xemnas que Roxas désire, et rien n'arrive à la cheville de son sperme sur ses seins, son visage, ou dans son con qu'il asperge et martyrise. Comme toujours les deux jouissent à l'unison, happés par une luxure à nulle autre pareille, dans un coît dégradant. En adoration, elle lèche son visage et cherche ses baisers, uniquement apaisée par le foutre injecté dans son vagin. Xemnas est satisfait de la tournure des évènements.

Plus jamais sa petite clé n'ira voir ailleurs. Kingdom Hearts et sa Keyblade lui appartiennent à tout jamais.

« - Bien, Roxas. Innonde-moi de ton adoration. »

 **Notes :** Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout et je me suis éclatée toute seule derrière mon clavier ! Comme les fanfictions sont des œuvres collaboratives, je vous propose de lâcher un commentaire et me dire ce que vous souhaiteriez voir d'écrit ! Avez-vous déjà rêvé d'un revenge porn DIZ x Xemnas ? Ou bien d'un trio tout chaud entre Aqua x Ventus x Terra ? J'adore répondre aux commissions ! Si vous êtes timide, il y a toujours un petit message privé.

Le prochain OS : Eraqus et Xehanort se trouvent piégés dans un gangbang ! C'est parfaitement consensuel et drôle.


	2. Sentience : The boy in Black I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un petit gangbang des familles !

**Notes** : Nouveau défi personnel : une fic hebdomadaire, des kinks! Par contre, soyez clément(e) avec votre humble servante : les fétiches décrits dans mes escapades intellectuelles sont du hentaï bâclé et sans saveur. C'est un choix assumé et sans complexe de ma part. L'humour dans cette fic est pathétique.

Y'a du gangbang consensuel. Si çà vous dégoute, vous pouvez quitter la page.

SPOILER ALERT : Dark Road spoilers ahoy !

 **Disclaimer** : Kingdom Hearts est la propriété intellectuelle de Square-Enix et de Disney.

Scala Ad Caelum invite l'oeil critique à l'émerveillement des moulins à vent qui irriguent sans relâche les eaux de pluie, quelques-un servant à piler les céréales et d'autres substances nutritives. Ils continuent à moudre, de jour comme de nuit, leur tournoiement similaire aux aiguilles du temps.

Certains habitants prétendent avoir des reminiscences de celle qu'ils ont nommée jadis la « Ville de L'Aube ». Ils n'ont plus de souvenirs, seulement des vagues bribes de temps immémoriaux. Les porteurs de la clé sont peu nombreux à vouloir explorer les autres mondes, mais ils accueillent à bras ouverts l'exotisme culturel de Xehanort. C'est un enfant des îles, sa peau bistre, brûlée par le soleil tropical, le différencie de ses pairs et du Sang Bleu.

Odin voit d'un très bon oeil le rapprochement entre Xehanort et Eraqus, ainsi que ses apprentis les plus prometteurs de la Classe Inférieure.

A prime abord, les deux adolescents sont deux amateurs d'échecs férus d' Histoire Ancienne. La vraie Histoire des Maîtres perdus et des Ténèbres. L'un est hypnotisé par la Genèse des Ténèbres alors que l'autre a leur haine dans le sang. Odin a longtemps espéré que leurs échanges tempèrent leur vision divergente et manichéenne des éléments primordiaux : Lumière et Ténèbres ne peuvent vivre l'une sans l'autre. Elles coexistent en harmonie.

Leurs cœurs n'ont pas mis bien longtemps avant de s'unir. Platoniquement . . . au début. Odin a remarqué que des deux éphèbes Eraqus a été le premier à nourrir des sentiments romantiques à l'égard de Xehanort, et ce-dernier a vite fait comprendre la réciprocité des siens avec un baiser fugace.

Bien que nés mâles de corps et de cœur, ils savent que la société des porteurs des clés est acceptante de leur homosexualité du moment que le jeune couple respecte son vœu de chasteté . . .

. . . sauf que les deux scélérats ont transgressé cette règle tacite autant que faire se peut !

A combien de reprises a-t-il surpris des traces de sperme compromettantes sur les pièces d'échec ? Leurs camarades se sont régulièrement plaints des visites nocturnes de Xehanort dans les quartiers du Sang Bleu Eraqus, sans parler des couinements d'extase tous les soirs ! Ces situations embarrassent leurs amis, voire l'ordre tout entier, la méditation est compromise par la lubricité adolescente de ces diablotins. Rien ne les arrête – la transgression est charactéristique des adolescents en quête identitaire. Ils se rebellent avec le sexe, par amour du _sexe_ , et alors qu'Odin cherche desespérément la solution à leurs écarts de conduite, il est alerté par le hurlement déchirant d'Eraqus.

Personne n'est dupe quant à la cause de ce bruit. Odin, fulminant d'être tenu en éveil contre son gré, a besoin de constater par lui-même l'étendu des dégâts. Le cri ne s'arrête toujours pas et pour cause : dans sa hâte, il ouvre brusquement la porte pour voir un tableau érotique à nul autre pareil. Eraqus, à califourchon sur Xehanort, les cuisses écartées obscènement, les yeux et bras bandés comme seul un génie du shibari peut faire, se fait _pilonner_ avec célérité par le garçon vêtu de Noir. C'est comme voir une véritable machine sexuelle en action, mue par la volonté de faire jouir et de jouir.

« -Diables lubriques ! Infames petites frappes ! »

Inutile de dire que leur bégaiement et excuses pathétiques sont autant des aveux de leur culpabilité que leurs éjaculations simultannées. Une débauche blanche et salée. Odin jure sur Kingdom Hearts de les dégoûter de toute débauche, Sang Bleu ou pas, pourvu qu'ils cessent leur dépravation à jamais.

Il n'y a pas que la Lumière ou les Ténèbres qui corrompt, le sexe aussi, mais cela est une autre histoire.

Leur punition se tient à huit-clos. Les seules personnes autorisées à se présenter sont les juges, Odin, et une vingtaine d'hommes vigoureux. Il a été décidé par les sages, et ce à l'unanimité, qu'il vaille mieux punir le feu par le feu. La sexualité excessive, pensent-ils, parviendra à les guérir de leurs fièvres. Sans surprise, les deux jouvenceaux acceptent leur sort sans rechigner. L'assemblée prononce donc le verdict. Ils disparaissent tous à l'exception de leurs « bourreaux. » Ces monstres de virilité s'imposent naturellement devant des corps plus graciles et fins, des striations de muscles, de poils, de veines autant sur les bras que leurs vits gargantuesques. Curieusement, ces mâles n'osent pas avancer, ne serait-ce que par révérence pour Eraqus et la peur de le briser en deux.

« -De quoi avez-vous peur ? » Le ton sur lequel Xehanort casse le silence est acerbe. Non content d'avoir fait mouche, il se désape en premier sans aucune once de peur. « -On a déjà vécu pire. »

Plusieurs queues affichent leurs plus belles érections une fois que Xehanort se découvre complètement. C'est un garçon athlétique, de taille moyenne, et son corps fait l'objet de fantasmes pédérastiques. Heureusement qu'Odin n'est pas témoin de leur châtiment : il serait désolé de voir Xehanort si insatiable, lui qui combat leur débauche et espère plus de retenue à l'avenir. Et quand Eraqus choisit de se dépouiller de ses vêtements, les autres hommes portent un fort intérêt à ses charmes. Sa figure, aussi suave et candide qu'un garçon vierge, est bien trompeuse. Sa taille est plus fine et svelte, les hanches plus prononcées, et cela le rend très excitant et très … troublant.

Cela ne serait pas un examen de ses charmes sans que les fouteurs ne se rapprochent d'aussi belles créatures. Tous deux sont rapidement encerclés par des mains, des bras, des visages. Xehanort grogne quand il sent des doigts sur la raie de ses fesses, et quelques mains baladeuses en train de pincer ses tétons.

Ses sens alors enflammés, il observe du coin de l'oeil Eraqus qui est à genoux, entouré d'une jungle de chibres furieux de toutes les tailles et grosseurs, baisant le gland des uns et lappant les bourses des autres. Compétiteur né, Xehanort grimpe sur un de ses fouteurs et se laisse embrasser, doigter et branler par leurs futurs baiseurs. Bien qu'une partie de lui jalouse les nouveaux amants d'Eraqus, tout en sachant très bien qu'il s'agit d'un stratagème pour l'éloigner d'une vie de dévergondage, Xehanort se prête assez vite au jeu et se frotte lascivement aux beaux specimens mâles.

_Quelques heures plus tard . . ._

Enveloppés de divers braquemarts, la rage luxurieuse des jeunes hommes faiblit. Par moment, Xehanort embouche deux pines à la fois, cherchant à l'aveuglette les autres pines bandantes tout en sautillant sur un chibre dur et veineux. Eraqus est hagard et bienheureux, offrant ses lèvres et recommençant ses tétées jusqu'à ce qu'un jouit dans sa bouche, pendant que deux engins l'embrochent et le font tressauter. Plusieurs décharges, pareilles à de la gelée, comblent leurs orifices complètement barbouillés de sperme. Ils sont vite repus, anéantis, souillés au plus profond de leur fondement.

Ils n'ont plus la force de continuer une telle entreprise amoureuse. Nul doute que l'attention vigoureuse de leurs les aient éreintés : la fatigue excessive ressentie est similaire en tout point à un combat contre un Sans-Coeur. Et alors qu'Odin espère qu'ils déclarent forfait, il entend le tintement d'une cloche – le son typique du sort SOIN X. Les voilà enfin sur pieds, motivés pour un énième round. Cette fois-ci Odin doit rendre les armes : ces petits renards sont bien plus rusés qu'ils ne laissent paraître. Au lendemain de leur réveil il se doute bien qu'ils endureront une asthénie généralisée et des douleurs lancinates, de quoi les tempérer pour quelques heures voire quelques jours. A son grand dam, Odin reconnait l'inefficacité de son traitement contre la rébellion.

Baissant son chapeau de sorcier, le vieux Sage se faufile avec discrétion dans l'entrechemin pour se procurer des onctions adoucissantes et des huiles essentielles pour un rétablissement prompt et complet.


	3. Turbulences : Key of destiny II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il s’en est fallu du temps ! J’avoue ne pas avoir trouvé de bonnes idées à temps ! Trêves de bavardages, je vous offre un pity-fuck Axel / fem !Roxas. C’est la suite du premier OS.

A/N : Il s'en est fallu du temps ! J'avoue ne pas avoir trouvé de bonnes idées à temps ! Trêves de bavardages, je vous offre un pity-fuck Axel/fem!Roxas. C'est la suite du premier OS.

Deux silhouettes, l'une malingre et l'autre callipyge, remuent sous les draps blancs et odorants. S'adonner à la chair est encouragé par les Similis les plus débonnaires, à savoir Luxord et Larxène, dont les vices sadiques et du jeux sont les derniers vestiges de leur humanité perdue. Selon eux, un coït énergique est un raccourci agréable pour ressentir des émotions. Pour leur Supérieur, c'est exercer une autorité absolue sur leur misérable non-existence.

En peu d'instants le tissu descend avec sensualité sur leurs flancs pour découvrir leurs identités : Axel la monte, en sueur, et ses dents cherchent sa clavicule pour la mordre à cet endroit. Le plaisir est plus fort que sa raison; le râle qui sort de la gorge de Roxas pousse le rouquin à lui faire une deuxième marque, plus profonde, que leur Supérieur appréciera ce soir ou au lendemain. Laisser des traces de son passage sur la petite clé du destin est du même ordre que jouer avec le feu, mais quitte à se brûler les ailes ou à finir en cendres, il veut prouver à Xemnas que Roxas et lui seront toujours liés.

Malgré tout, il n'arrive pas à s'en convaincre depuis qu'il les a surpris en pleine conversation post-coïtale. De son propre aveu, Roxas a confessé à l'homme qu'elle chérit et hait de façon égale qu'elle ne manque à personne – que ses souvenirs sur ce clocher à la Cité du Crépuscule n'ont plus aucun sens à ses yeux. L'apprendre a perturbé le rouquin au plus profond de son non-être, la chose qu'il a pour cœur s'étant brisé en mille morceaux.

Comme par hasard, après cette confession, Roxas est dans l'évitement total. Le dialogue est rompu. La seule chose qu'elle lui concède est une nuit sans lendemain – l'union violente de leurs corps, des claquements de chair, la promesse de fluides. La promesse aussi d'un désamour de Soi.

Xemnas la détruit petit à petit via des rapports forcés et brutaux. A part être vitale dans ses plans pour Kingdom Hearts, elle est le véhicule de ses fétiches les plus malsains. Elle ne mérite ni le respect ni l'amitié passionnelle de ce jeune homme. Et Axel le confirme avec un coup d'œil sur cette moule glabre, mouillée par les doigts dans son con et cette haine contre elle-même. Cette haine contre ce corps chargé de phéromones à son insu.

Avec un pincement au cœur, il pousse ses cuisses de chaque côté à la limite d'un grand écart pornographique avant d'enfoncer sa pine turgescente en elle. Son regard péridot trahit combien il il aime la moiteur et l'étroitesse de son con, mais aussi combien il s'en veut de profiter de sa faiblesse et de la punir pour çà. Ne dit-on pas que l'émotion la plus proche de l'amour est la haine ? S'il l'aime autant, il est capable de la blesser tout autant, malgré le regret qu'il a de le faire. Au fond, son attachement pour Roxas ne lui apparaît pas plus supérieur que son désir de la châtier. De la punir, de la briser.

« - Promets moi de t'en souvenir ... » Sussure-t-il, avec une intensité qu'on ne lui soupçonne pas.

« -Oui, Axel. Je te … le promets … ah-h-h! » Répond-elle, à la limite de la supplication, perverse.

Il s'agit d'un jeu de son esprit éprouvé par la trahison de Roxas et pourtant, il veut croire avoir distingué autre chose qu'un plaisir écervelé dans les yeux céruléens de son amante, ses billes à la couleur du ciel qui pétillent de bienveillance et d'émotions quand elle entend sa phrase fétiche. Pour l'instant, cette petite putain s'accroche du mieux qu'elle peut au coussin derrière sa tête, et sans se troubler se branle pendant que son meilleur ami la baise avec rage. Les deux forment une chair compacte fourmillée de tressaillements, gouttes de sueur et glapissements en série. Inutile de dire qu'il sait comment s'y prendre, le visage de la blonde trahissant ses émois avec ses jambes s'arque-boutant à chaque fois qu'Axel la fourre. Ce plaisir est si immense qu'il a besoin de prendre appui sur un de ses genoux. Les derniers coups, erratiques et violents, secouent les deux Similis qui jouissent dans un spasme de folie furieuse. Plus rien ne compte à part les secondes délicieuses où leur neurones grillent une à une. L'illusion d'un lien éternel prolonge ce moment un peu plus longtemps.

Axel se retire, la bite bandée et blanche, et dans une pose flegmatique, les cheveux collés aux joues, il voit Roxas encore terrassée par ce courant électrique qu'est l'orgasme. Sa petite main touille son clitoris érigé en putain, ses yeux révulsés sont blancs, et vides … elle va jusqu'à décharger son foutre féminin sur lui. Il a un mouvement de recul et comprend qu'il est dans l'incapacité de cacher son dégoût. Cela peut être lui ou un autre, ou Xemnas, son corps n'est plus qu'une marionnette de plaisir. Un vide-couille ambulant. Et le souvenir qu'elle aura de cette nuit disparaîtra aussitôt, remplacé par la brutalité et la maestra sexuelle du Supérieur. Un court instant, il a juste envie de l'étrangler et de la réveiller de ce mauvais rêve, sauf qu'il se ravise : il ne vaut pas mieux que le numéro I en agissant de la sorte. Ses bras s'avancent, courent sur les seins bombés et haletants, avant d'abandonner leur trajectoire.

Puis sa tête se pose contre son coeur et Roxas finit par entendre des sanglots étouffés. Telle Perséphone délivrée de son Hadès ébène, en chair et en os, celle-ci appose ses bras sur les épaules d'Axel. Sa caresse est tendre, reposante. La voilà revenue à elle - même, pleine d'écoute. Quand bien même, les deux similis ne quitteront pas cette pièce dans l'accord le plus parfait. Ce qu'il y a de plus cruel pour elle est qu'en dépit de leurs différences Axel s'accroche encore à ce qu'ils ont bâti ensemble. Au goût sucré salé des glaces dévorées à la cité du crépuscule, à une amitié si passionnée que Xemnas exploite dans l'ombre. Peinée, elle le repousse avec douceur, se lève et se change dans son manteau de l'Organisation XIII. Elle sait qu'Axel n'a pas la force de lui poser des questions et préfère s'enfermer dans la douleur. Ses pas la guident hors de la chambre et dehors l'attend Xemnas, affichant un sourire des plus carnassiers. Cachant ce qu'elle ressent pour ce monstre, elle s'approche sans esquiver la main envahissante sur sa joue en plus des lippes contre les siennes.

«-Continue comme çà, ma petite clé. Laisse son désespoir devenir ta motivation. »

Silencieuse, Roxas hoche la tête avec une soumission orchestrée de toute pièce.

«-Allons dans mes appartements. Il nous faut de l'intimité pour parler de tes rapports. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais pas prévu de finir ce texte ainsi. Si vous voulez des couples et des kinks, envoyez moi un mp ou faites un commentaire. Bonne soirée à tous !


	4. amour : don de soi I

A/N : Encore une semaine où j’écris à l’arrache. Cette fois-ci c’est avec le trio de BBS. Les fétiches sont le triolisme, et encore du rule 63.

Pourquoi est-ce que Ventus fixe l’horizon à travers la fenêtre, vêtue d’une robe en laine sinople, son éclaireuse dans la main au lieu de pendre sur sa poitrine ? Peut-être pour obtenir un aveu d’Aqua que cette dernière, allongée sur le côté en nuisette cérulescente, ne paraît pas disposer à accorder, ou qu’elle s’évertue d’ajourner. Les deux femmes ont l’habitude de se confier sur leurs tracas, partageant leurs espoirs, leurs secrets. Ventus lui a avoué être éperdument amoureuse de Terra, le genre d’idylle adolescente que les demoiselles croient éternelle et acquise. Rêveuse, elle s’est vue à ses côtés en qualité de femme et non d’amie ou de petite sœur.

Et pourtant, le souvenir de la nuit d’hier a disputé son sommeil et ses convictions. Alors qu’elle a rassemblé son courage pour lui dire ce qu’elle ressent de vive voix, toute apprêtée dans une babydoll émeraude transparente, elle est tombée sur Aqua, assise sur ce qu’elle a deviné être un chibre. Celui de Terra, large et turgescent dans le sexe glabre du Maître de la Keyblade. Cette même amie, cambrée impossiblement, a mis à l’œuvre une souplesse à nulle autre pareille, quand Terra l’a agrippée par les bras, pilonnant son con avec une rage confondante. Leurs yeux se sont croisés, l’une avec un regard traversé par le choc de cette trahison, et l’autre vidée et épuisée.

Toutes les deux souffrent aujourd’hui de cette situation et aucune ne semble décidée à briser le dur silence.

Bien que remontée, c’est Ventus qui initie le premier pas vers sa sœur de cœur.

« - Depuis combien de temps vous le faites ? »

Cela ne lui est pas du tout ressemblant, mais la détermination de Ventus lui délie sa langue. Sans avoir à la regarder, elle devine très bien que Ven retient ses pleurs.

« -Depuis que nous avons quinze ans. C’est une longue histoire...»

Nouveau coup de poignard dans le ventre de Ventus. Le sentant comme si elle l’a donné au sens propre, Aqua sort de ses couvertures pour lui faire face, pour régler leurs différends. Cependant elle est tétanisée par les mains de Ventus qui courent sur ses épaules, puis la plaquent violemment contre le matelas. Une des bretelles d’Aqua tombent le long de son bras, un de ses seins étant ressorti. Alors qu’elle cherche à se couvrir, son amie le lui interdit, agrippant son sein à la base.

«-Descends de ton piédestal, tu veux ? Personne n’a besoin de t’entendre te justifier. Même si je dois reconnaître que tu es loin d’être le parangon de la vertu, je t’aime toujours, Aqua. »

La fille plus âgée prend une grande inspiration dès qu’elle sent deux grosses larmes atterrir sur ses clavicules. Contre elle, l’éclaireuse de Ventus la brûle comme une marque au fer rouge. La marque d’une amitié bafouée, de sa tromperie. Les Ténèbres qu’Ansem le Sans-coeur ont réveillé en elle n’ont pas complètement disparues – sa plus grande crainte est d’être abandonnée par ceux qu’elle adore. Au lieu de repousser Ventus, elle se redresse et cale la petite blondinette contre sa poitrine. Entendre les battements de cœur rassurants de sa grande sœur ont raison de la colère légitime de Ventus ; c’est à son tour d’être ébranlée par l’affection d’Aqua et de se harponner à elle comme si une tempête va les séparer d’une minute à l’autre. Les deux filles pleurent en silence quelques minutes, leurs membres enchevêtrés dans une embrassade fraternelle, avant qu’elle ne se regarde.

«-Permets-moi de faire amende honorable. Tu n’as pas à souffrir de mes choix. »

Un baiser sur les lippes de Ventus scelle sa promesse, non sans faire rougir la blonde.

**

L’esprit de Ventus, distrait toute la journée, discerne mal les intentions d’Aqua. Son ire s’étant abattue, un pessimisme latent ne déserte pas son inconscient. C’est alors qu’Aqua lui soumet une idée farfelue : Se rendre lors de ses rendez-vous nocturnes avec Terra et tout confesser. Il aura fallu lui soumettre plusieurs fois cette suggestion et se heurter à ses nombreux refus pour qu’elle fasse confiance en son jugement et ait le courage de lui déclarer sa flamme. Ensemble, elle établissent un plan et jurent de se soutenir. Tout le long Ventus a reporté son Éclaireuse, et le cœur d’Aqua bat de soulagement et d’amour. Leur amitié renaît, progressivement, et elle demeure patiente pour avoir son pardon.

**

C’est magnifique de voir le corps de Ventus, aux grâces adolescentes, se coller aux contours musculeux de Terra. Dans l’émotion de l’embrassade, les lippes de Ventus se nouent à celle de son bien-aimé et les lâchent pour se poser sur la bouche d’Aqua. Leurs lèvres s’engagent dans un baiser plus passionné, sans fausse retenue, ceux qui révolutionnent l’âme. Ne voulant pas être en reste, Terra aide Ventus à se mettre à quatre pattes pour la saillir une deuxième fois cette soirée.

Finalement, ils sont arrivés à un arrangement polyamoureux où chaque amant trouve son compte. Beaucoup de pleurs, de vérités longtemps cachées ont été livrées en plein jour. Terra avouant les aimer toutes les deux équitablement, Aqua reconnaissant qu’elle ressent un sentiment similaire pour Ventus et la petite blonde se découvrant une bisexualité tardive.

Un coup de langue félin sur ses petites lèvres sort Aqua de ses pensées, et elle ouvre encore plus ses cuisses pour faciliter la délicieuse sucée de la part de la petite blonde. Ventus, grisée d’amour et de tendresse, lappe avec attention les coulées de cyprine tout en laissant le beau mâle tamponner son nid d’amour, forcer un tel chibre dans une antre si délicieusement serrée et arrondir son ventre avec une bosse bien protubérante. Ils sont heureux, lascifs, les sens en feu. Terra, malgré ses coups de rein, n’est que délicatesse avec Ventus quand il s’agit de lui murmurer des promesses d’amour.

Dans tout ceci, Aqua les regarde avec une bienveillance qui lui est caractéristique. Elle est emportée par l’extase suprême, se contracte et jouit sur le visage de Ventus pendant que Terra féconde la demoiselle aux cheveux flavescents. Avec le temps, leurs caresses exercent une action sur les nerfs, les râles et contorsions sont plus agréables à l’œil. Leur petit trio a de bons jours devant eux.


	5. Mahou Shoujo Kairi : Hikari

A/N : Me revoilà avec un nouveau trope : les Magical Girls. Ces enfants soldats qui gâchent leurs vies et se font exploiter éhontément. Ce premier jet sera foireux, mais qui ne tente rien n’a rien !

Kinks : lolicon et adultère !

**

La trinité de Magical Girls brandit leurs épées-clés, leurs trois pannetons géants pointés vers le triumvirat composé de leurs pires ennemis, respectivement Ansem, Xemnas et Xehanort.

Tout à gauche, avec une détermination inébranlable, se trouve Kairi, leur cheftaine. Son tempérament est à l’image de sa chevelure auburn, revisitée dans un bob élégant. Elle a été bénie par Aqua, la première Magical Girl de légende, qui a été portée disparue. Cela étant, ses motivations s’arrêtent juste à un manichéisme simplet -- Xehanort a capturé le coeur de Sora, son âme-sœur, et elle s’est engoncée dans deux obsessions : triompher de son ennemi et libérer son bien-aimé.

Au milieu, mais tout aussi téméraire, se tient Naminé. Ses cheveux flavescents balaient chaque côté de son visage. Rongée par la culpabilité d’avoir modifié la mémoire de Sora, l’amour de Kairi, elle a rejoint leur camp pour se repentir de ses péchés. Même si ses capacités physiques sont inférieures à ses pairs, son courage et sa magie compensent son infériorité au combat rapproché.

Enfin, tout à droite, se révèle Xion, brave et digne. A cet instant, les touffes vagabondes du jais le plus luisant mettent en exergue la pâleur de sa peau. Cette fillette est difficilement définissable : elle est un amas de souvenirs qui ont pris vie, voué à remplacer Sora. Heureusement que le pouvoir de l’amitié lui a permis de surpasser sa programmation. Rien ne l’empêchera de prendre sa revanche sur ce tyran de Xemnas et de vivre comme une adolescente lambda parmi les humains.

L’atmosphère est tendue, le silence lourd. Aucune ne veut perdre leur dernier duel.

Il est temps de mettre fin au conflit entre les Ténèbres et La Lumière. La minute suivante, chacune bondit vers sa Némésis et se charge de repousser la menace de Xehanort une bonne fois pour toute.

**

Contre toute attente, Kairi l’emporte sur Ansem non sans y avoir perdu quelques plumes.

Avant que le chercheur des Ténèbres ne puisse faire pleuvoir des comètes, elle remarque une faiblesse dans sa garde et, comme lui a appris Aqua dans le passé, elle saisit cette opportunité pour le frapper dans l’estomac avec sa Keyblade. Suite à l’impact, son ennemi est plié en deux, incapable de riposter. Le sort s’annule comme elle s’y attend, et Kairi peut enfin souffler. Ansem semble admettre sa défaite, et en bon perdant, il se permet de féliciter la prouesse de sa jeune adversaire.

«-La demoiselle en détresse n’est plus ; c’est une véritable amazone qui se dresse devant moi. »

Devant cette sincérité, cette dernière rabat son arme contre elle. Confuse, conflictuelle même.

Pourtant elle a toutes les raisons de mettre sa parole en doute. Un compliment de lui ne doit pas la rendre si nostalgique. Serrant l’anneau avec une certaine nervosité, elle se remémore de leurs moments forts. Cet homme qui lui a tout pris, son monde, ses amis, son aimé, a été plus proche d’elle ses deux dernières années que le garçon de ses rêves. Quelque fois avec Sora, elle s’est plus sentie comme un satellite tournoyant sans but autour de lui. A part le partage du fruit paopu la journée d’avant, leur relation demeure inchangée. Pire, Sora semble préférer la compagnie masculine de Riku. Loin d’être dupe, Kairi a toujours senti une forte attirance entre les deux garçons, quelque chose d’aussi indéfectible que la Lumière et les Ténèbres Ils sont plus proches, se comprennent en un regard, une complicité qu’elle peine à reproduire avec son bien-aimé.

Non, égaler est le terme exact.

Au début, elle justifie le manque de caresses et de compliments par l’immaturité de son compagnon. Sauf que les années passent et ne rattrapent rien ; plus le temps passe, plus elle se lasse de cette situation, du manque de connexion physique. Lui serrer la main, ou sentir celle de son aimé apposée sur la sienne ne lui suffit plus. Ce n’est peut-être que folie, mais l’individu à quelques centimètres d’elle peut la combler à ce niveau. Combien de fois s’est-elle massée le con, dans son lit ou ailleurs, après que son ennemi se soit rapproché d’elle, l’ait caressée avec son souffle ou ses mains.

Comme hypnotisée, sa petite main s’aplatit contre le ventre d’Ansem.

Il s’apprête à faire une remarque sur le retournement de situation, mais l’index de la Magical Girl le réduit au silence. Une énergie très agréable se propage sur ses blessures, panse les plaies, et le remet presque d’aplomb. Un petit clin d’œil plus tard, la facétieuse Kairi pousse le géant ébène par terre et le chevauche. Il n’y a pas besoin d’échanger plus de mots ; toujours aussi entreprenante, la rouquine s’adonne à la carnalité et, tentative ment, baise le coin de ses lèvres. Son odeur est si … _virile_.

Un soupçon de menthe poivrée qui lui évoque la terre brûlée, la bravoure masculine , le désir.

« -Laisse-moi te montrer ce qu’une _vraie_ amazone vaut ... »

**

« -Ansem, ah, ah, ah !!!! »

_WHAP. WHAP. WHAP._

Kairi lui prête ses petits seins à sucer, et elle lui prête aussi son derrière à frapper et meurtrir. Auparavant elle n’a jamais ressenti cette langueur qui succède à la surexcitation et la volupté. Ansem est une véritable machine sexuelle, huilée au possible, qui lui tambourine le vagin sans s’arrêter. Il est si énorme, aussi large que long, qu’elle reconnaît que Sora n’égalera jamais cet homme. Pour ne pas tomber, la Magical Girl s’aggripe à son cou et sautille en tandem dans une étroite possession. Une telle vue enivre Ansem qui la baise et contrôle leurs transports érotiques.

Les deux amants ne se parlent pas ; ils soupirent et râlent, la petite chatte d’amazone lolita engloutissant le membre goulûment. A un moment elle renverse sa tête en arrière – bien que caché, elle sent le sexe au paroxysme de l’érection se planter en elle, son petit conin tressaillant à chaque remplissage vaginal, jusqu’à ce qu’il éprouve la secousse finale. L’instant d’après, un tressaillement formidable les unit dans la même volupté, la sienne prolongée par l’éjaculation d’Ansem.

Assez câline à son égard, comme le sont les jouvencelles après l’amour, elle baise son menton affectueusement. Là voilà femme et oh combien comblée par ses attentions viriles. Mais elle a une mission à finir et un homme à ramener dans ce monde. Sans attendre elle se remet debout, grimaçant un peu à la vue du sperme qui s’écoule en grosse quantité depuis ses grandes lèvres.

Gentiment, elle l’aide à se relever et lui prête son aide pour se déplacer. Leur combat s’est soldé par une victoire pour la Lumière mais elle est encore loin d’avoir gagner la guerre.

**

_Dix ans plus tard._

Kairi, dans un beau manteau rose, marche sur le petit pont menant vers la cave. Des cris d’enfants, ceux des enfants de Sora, Roxas et Riku, la remplissent de fierté. A leur âge, elle aussi a vagabondé sur la plage qu’elle connaît par coeur. Le mariage l’a embellie ; ses traits sont maternels, sa coupe de cheveux ressemble à celle de ses quatorze ans. Perdue dans la nostalgie, elle reprend doucement sa route, ses talons aiguilles claquant sur le petit chemin sablé qui mène jusqu’à la grotte.

Une fois arrivée, elle laisse un doigt manucuré retracer les paopus muraux avec nostlagie. Tout est plus simple en étant enfant. Ils se sont tellement rapprochés depuis ; Sora a appris de ses erreurs et est devenu un véritable prince : un père hors pair, un mari formidable et pourtant …

Il en faut _plus_ à Kairi.

Une ombre sort d’un portail de Ténèbres comme chaque semaine. Elle n’a pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître Ansem. Il avance derrière elle, la toisant de toute sa hauteur, en caressant le bas de son dos. De façon hebdomadaire, elle se livre à lui avec la passion de mille jouvencelles. Les passions de Sora sont plus fades, plus passives ; Riku est plus à même de le satisfaire qu’elle ne sera jamais capable. Le grand homme ébène la délivre de ses vêtements qui, à leur chute, forment un tapis de tissu roses, non sans rouler sur ses hanches callipyges et ses fesses charnues.

Sensuellement Kairi se cambre, relevant sa croupe, les mains apposées sur les dessins muraux.

C’est péché que de se faire prendre ainsi, dans la grotte et ses implications romantiques. Peut-être est-ce sa façon à elle de se rassurer de l’amour de Sora. Sa joue gratte la pierre quand Ansem se penche au-dessus d’elle, glissant facilement sa queue bandée dans sa matrice qui a déjà donné la vie. Pendant un instant il est raide, attendant son signal. Le temps l’a rendu plus docile, plus à l’écoute de l’ancienne Magical Girl. Le corps de Kairi recule, bien serré contre celui d’Ansem. 

_Je suis désolée Sora de ne pas t’avoir dit la vérité._

Murmure-t-elle à elle-même, les cheveux collés aux tempes, son corps luisant de sueur. Elle tressaillit de tout son être comme si une multitude de convulsions orgasmiques la secoue.

_Mais c’est pour nous. Pour moi. Je reviendrai bientôt alors … sois sage et attends-moi._

Notes de fin : C’est le premier texte sur les trois prévus pour le AU!Magical Girl. Le kink de l’infidélité trouve sa place dans cette mini-histoire mais cela n’a pas été bien amené. Bref, la suivante concerne Naminé ! Stay tuned !


	6. Mahou Shojo Naminé : Passion

A/N : Un second texte avec la Sorcière Naminé ! Notre petite Sorcière bien-aimée. 

Kinks : lolicon et adultère !

**

La trinité de Magical Girls brandit leurs épées-clés, leurs trois pannetons géants pointés vers le triumvirat composé de leurs pires ennemis, respectivement Ansem, Xemnas et Xehanort. 

Tout à gauche, avec une détermination inébranlable, se trouve Kairi, leur cheftaine. Son tempérament est à l’image de sa chevelure auburn, revisitée dans un bob élégant. Elle a été bénie par Aqua, la première Magical Girl de légende, qui a été portée disparue. Cela étant, ses motivations s’arrêtent juste à un manichéisme simplet -- Xehanort a capturé le coeur de Sora, son âme-sœur, et elle s’est engoncée dans deux obsessions : triompher de son ennemi et libérer son bien-aimé. 

Au milieu, mais tout aussi téméraire, se tient Naminé. Ses cheveux flavescents balaient chaque côté de son visage. Rongée par la culpabilité d’avoir modifié la mémoire de Sora, l’amour de Kairi, elle a rejoint leur camp pour se repentir de ses péchés. Même si ses capacités physiques sont inférieures à ses pairs, son courage et sa magie compensent son infériorité au combat rapproché. 

Enfin, tout à droite, se révèle Xion, brave et digne. A cet instant, les touffes vagabondes du jais le plus luisant mettent en exergue la pâleur de sa peau. Cette fillette est difficilement définissable : elle est un amas de souvenirs qui ont pris vie, voué à remplacer Sora. Heureusement que le pouvoir de l’amitié lui a permis de surpasser sa programmation. Rien ne l’empêchera de prendre sa revanche sur ce tyran de Xemnas et de vivre comme une adolescente lambda parmi les humains.

L’atmosphère est tendue, le silence lourd. Aucune ne veut perdre leur dernier duel.

Il est temps de mettre fin au conflit entre les Ténèbres et La Lumière. La minute suivante, chacune bondit vers sa Némésis et se charge de repousser la menace de Xehanort une bonne fois pour toute.

**

À terre, défait par la plus timorée du trio avec des arcanes antédiluviennes, le jeune Xehanort a l’outrecuidance d’étaler son cynisme. C’est à ce moment que Naminé comprend tristement que son ennemi n’écoute rien d’autre que ses ambitions. Dans sa poursuite de hauts destins, il n’a que faire de leçon comme l’humilité: il suivra une voie ténébreuse, révolutionnera les Ténèbres et la Lumière et s’emparera du Kingdom Hearts. En sa pensée juvénile, toutes les visions de l’avenir sont confirmées, et il n’a nul besoin de songer confusément à la postérité de ces actes, ou à subtilement réunir les treize Ténèbres. Tout cela reste si obscur pour Naminé. Elle garde partout où elle passe des liens indéfectibles et ne parvient pas à supporter autant de suffisance dans la défaite. 

Au lieu de maintenir ses distances, elle se met un pas en avant, toujours sur ses gardes.

« - Pourquoi ris-tu ? » Demande-t-elle à voix basse, plus par curiosité que par réel intérêt. La réponse qu’elle entend la hantera pour le restant de ces jours. Jamais elle ne peut croire désormais à l’empathie des autres. Cette version de Xehanort rejette ce concept qui pour lui est mensonger.

« -Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas rire ? Une belle vie m’attend. Quant à toi . . . tu n’as personne auprès de qui retourner. Ton Prince t’a abandonné en refusant de s’incarner dans ce mannequin. »

La véracité de ces propos lui fait oublier sa victoire qui, dorénavant, a un goût bien amer. Son prince n’est plus ; par le passé elle a eu à manipuler sa mémoire sous la contrainte pour le rendre utile aux desseins de l’Organisation. Cet amour monté de toute pièce est devenu une drogue pour Naminé. Non seulement elle s’est sentie enfin exister, aimée, protégée, même pour de faux, mais cela lui manque terriblement. Comme il a été impossible de laisser une telle mascarade se poursuivre, la vérité a éclaté au grand jour. Sur les origines de Répliku, les machinations derrière la manipulation de ses souvenirs. Ironiquement, il a conservé son amour illusoire pour Naminé. Pour lui, de telles émotions ont fait de lui une meilleure personne qui n’a pas hésité à sauver Riku et à détruire Dark Riku ; cette version dont il n’a pas été fier. De perdre son Prince, et d’avoir à ses côtés celui dont il a été la copie, a psychologiquement anéanti la belle Sorcière. Plutôt que de se lamenter, elle a repris les armes et s’est décidée à abattre l’homme derrière toutes ses souffrances. 

« -C’est son choix et qui suis je pour juger ? Même si je n’ai plus mon Prince, je peux toujours m’en créer un nouveau ... » Se rapprochant dangereusement de lui, Naminé tend son bras vers la tête du jeune Xehanort qui, sentant un danger imminent, a un mouvement de recul. Voyant que son temps dans cette époque se raréfie, le jeune Xehanort espère gagner du temps en la culpabilisant. 

Et si quelques mots réussissent à la dissuader d’utiliser son pouvoir à temps, il les récitera comme une prière. Malheureusement, son plan a failli – une énergie dorée enveloppe Naminé. D’ailleurs son costume de Magical Girl se métamorphose en une longue robe blanche de Vestale.

Dans le ciel elle dessine un couple avec sa Keyblade – Xehanort et elle – puis le fixe avec détermination. Juste son regard immobilise la jeune version de Xehanort où il rampe.

« -Tu seras mon Prince peu importe où le temps te portera ... »

**

Dès lors, Naminé s’allonge de tout son long sur le sol rocailleux de l’arène. Inutile de résister plus longtemps à l’appel tentateur de la chair ; sa longue robe est remontée jusqu’au nombril et, avec ses cuisses blanches bien ouvertes qui laissent paraître un jeu de jarretelles blanches et son conin légèrement décoré d’une toison blonde imbibée de mouille. C’est avec sensualité que la bouche de Xehanort tombe sur le clitoris enflé, non sans mâchouiller des lippes sexuelles engorgées et dodues, sur lesquelles il sent traverser la saveur de sa Princesse. Plus elle lâche des gémissements étouffés, plus il se motive à poursuivre sa dégustation avec un certain sadisme. Aucune goutte ne semble épargnée par son coup de langue légendaire, et la titillation élève Naminé à de nouveaux sommets, jusque là inaccessibles. Éprise, la Magical Girl pince ses tétons et se tortille, ne faisant pas attention à son Prince qui fait rapidement tomber son manteau et pantalon. Sans crier gare, le voilà qui rentre en elle jusqu’à la garde, savourant son humidité et étroitesse. Quel délice … de se faire remplir et ramoner, de se fondre en l’autre, de s’unir en une seule chair. Les quelques soubresauts qu’elle a intensifient son plaisir son cesse renouvelé par les claquements des hanches du jeune Xehanort.

Dans ses pensées règnent ce besoin de jouissance surpassant la culpabilité d’avoir bravé un interdit. Presque. J’y suis presque. Quand il empoigne son fessier ferme, c’est son signal pour jouir librement. Deux jets jumelés de cyprine éclaboussent la ceinture abdominale du jeune Xehanort, fouettant sa peau halée à plusieurs reprises. Et l’éjaculation du jeune Xehanort prolonge encore cet état de volupté – ses orteils se crispent et tapent le dos de son amant pendant qu’il burine sa chatte avec la rage d’un condamné, jusqu’à ce que son orgasme pénien se dissipe complètement.

Content de cette union corporelle, les deux amants sont emmitouflés l’un dans l’autre. Ils sont Prince et Princesse, malgré le tabou d’une telle union. Sans jamais savoir pourquoi, le jeune Xehanort aura toujours le souvenir de cette fille qu’il se doit de revoir dans un futur distant – de perdre le combat et revenir dans le passé. Une boucle temporelle s’installe ; l’amour comme l’ambition vont ronger ce jeune Prince jusqu’à la mort. Passant une main fébrile dans sa longue chevelure d’argent, Naminé prend une inspiration avant de regarder Kingdom Hearts.

Il lui reste un dernier détail à régler avant d’aller assister ses deux autres amies pour le combat final.

**

Dix ans plus tard

Se tenant à l’écart de la vie citadine dans la Cité du Crépuscule, Naminé s’est éprise des bois et vit en réclusion. Par moments, elle s’aventure dans l’île du destin et s’amuse à collecter des coquillages avec Xion, de qui elle est extrêmement proche, et leurs enfants. Le fils qu’elle a eu avec Riku, son actuel mari, est sa parfaite copie – fougueux, en perpétuelle compétition avec le descendant de Sora. Il lui arrive souvent de croiser une hallucination de son premier Prince, Répliku, observant avec une bienveillance paternelle les deux petits amours de garçon.

Cette vision la rend toujours nostalgique. Nostalgique de ce qui aurait pu être – du être.

Le calme de la forêt de la Cité du Crépuscule apaise ses nerfs et elle se réfugie dans la bibliothèque. Riku n’y voit pas un obstacle à une vie familiale, loin de là, vu que Naminé l’autorise à vivre ses passions homosexuelles avec Sora. Cet arrangement leur sert à tous, autant à leurs maris qu’aux femmes de ces-derniers. Puis elle apprécie la compagnie d’Ansem le Sage et ses apprentis et prend autant plaisir à les connaître qu’à les dessiner. Mais si elle s’est isolée dans un paysage forestier, ses motivations sont égoïstes. Érotiques. Comme souvent depuis dix ans, Naminé est drapée d’un manteau blanc, orné de fruits de paopus, attendant l’arrivée de son Prince de la nuit dans les bois. 

Ce n’est pas sur un destrier blanc qu’il arrive, mais à travers un portail de Ténèbres qu’il s’annonce. Le jeu Xehanort en sort, attiré chaque année par ce décor boisé et bucolique. 

Il s’y rend régulièrement, comprenant qu’il a été la victime d’un sort et que cette sorcière à la ravissante chevelure d’or y est pour quelque chose. Mais le sort ne s’amenuise pas avec le temps – il se sent toujours obligé de l’aimer à la folie, de revenir vers elle. Sans échanger un seul mot, deux paires de mains cherchent le corps de l’autre pour se désaper, et bien vite Naminé est bloquée contre un arbre, une jambe enroulée autour d’un bras juvénile et pénétrée avec une fougue incroyable. Une Sorcière est condamnée à ne jamais finir sa vie avec le véritable Prince. C’est une malédiction qu’elle garde secrète dans son coeur et l’extase de leur rencontre lui suffit comme compensation.

Notes : J’ai préféré reprendre le texte du début de la précédente histoire pour chacune des parties. La dernière histoire, celle de Xion, ne sortira pas la semaine prochaine pour cause de hiatus ! Une petite escapade (toujours dans le respect du confinement) avec Monsieur Akiameru.

Stay Tuned !


	7. Mahou Shojo Xion : Chikai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le dernier texte concerne Xion ! La poupée devenue Magical Girl.
> 
> Kinks : lolicon et adultère !

La trinité de Magical Girls brandit leurs épées-clés, leurs trois pannetons géants pointés vers le triumvirat composé de leurs pires ennemis, respectivement Ansem, Xemnas et Xehanort.

Tout à gauche, avec une détermination inébranlable, se trouve Kairi, leur cheftaine. Son tempérament est à l’image de sa chevelure auburn, revisitée dans un bob élégant. Elle a été bénie par Aqua, la première Magical Girl de légende, qui a été portée disparue. Cela étant, ses motivations s’arrêtent juste à un manichéisme simplet -- Xehanort a capturé le coeur de Sora, son âme-sœur, et elle s’est engoncée dans deux obsessions : triompher de son ennemi et libérer son bien-aimé.

Au milieu, mais tout aussi téméraire, se tient Naminé. Ses cheveux flavescents balaient chaque côté de son visage. Rongée par la culpabilité d’avoir modifié la mémoire de Sora, l’amour de Kairi, elle a rejoint leur camp pour se repentir de ses péchés. Même si ses capacités physiques sont inférieures à ses pairs, son courage et sa magie compensent son infériorité au combat rapproché.

Enfin, tout à droite, se révèle Xion, brave et digne. A cet instant, les touffes vagabondes du jais le plus luisant mettent en exergue la pâleur de sa peau. Cette fillette est difficilement définissable : elle est un amas de souvenirs qui ont pris vie, voué à remplacer Sora. Heureusement que le pouvoir de l’amitié lui a permis de surpasser sa programmation. Rien ne l’empêchera de prendre sa revanche sur ce tyran de Xemnas et de vivre comme une adolescente lambda parmi les humains.

L’atmosphère est tendue, le silence lourd. Aucune ne veut perdre leur dernier duel.

Il est temps de mettre fin au conflit entre les Ténèbres et La Lumière. La minute suivante, chacune bondit vers sa Némésis et se charge de repousser la menace de Xehanort une bonne fois pour toute.

**

Avec une noblesse égalée nul part ailleurs, la petite Réplique assène le coup de grâce à la fin de son saut périlleux, comme l’a fait Aqua antan. Le combat l’a épuisée autant psychologiquement que physiquement, son ancien Supérieur ayant lutté jusqu’à son dernier souffle. En se tournant sur le côté, elle reconnaît les volutes noires s’évaporant du corps de Xemnas, signe que sa fin est proche. Au lieu de ressentir le soulagement en voyant ce monstre périclite sous ses yeux, un sentiment de pitié s’empare de sa gorge, puis de son petit coeur, dès qu’elle entend sa confession.

«- Je n’ai plus rien maintenant. J’ai été délesté de tout – mon coeur et mes compagnons. »

La Magical Girl a voulu démentir ses propos par des mots rassurants. Certes Roxas et elle ont réclamé de nouveau la marque de leur Supérieur – le symbole de leur appartenance à l’ancienne Organisation et à ce fou – mais elle est incapable de jeter aux oubliettes à qui elle doit le projet réplika, son existence. Comme si des années de maltraitance peuvent être balayées d’un revers de main, sous prétexte qu’elle a besoin de reconnaissance et exprime de l’affection pour lui.

« -Je suis toujours là, Supérieur ... » S’entend-elle crier, mais il est trop tard pour retirer ce qu’elle vient de confesser. Ses pas sont à peine audibles, sa voix aussi, quand les mains gantées de Xion touchent le bras de Xemnas. Jusqu’au bout, il ne voit en elle qu’une simple réplique de Magical Girl – ne reconnaît pas sa place dans l’ancienne Organisation en tant que quatorzième membre.

Elle s’en est convainque jusqu’à ce que Xemnas chamboule ses convictions personnelles.

« -Tu l’as toujours été plus que les autres ... » Le roulement de sa voix s’assourdit, aussi grave que celui d’un jazzman après un concert privé dans un bar. « - Pourquoi prends-tu pitié ? »

La tête basse et coupable, Xion enfouit sa son crâne sous son aisselle et remonte ses doigts jusqu’à sa fermeture éclair. Ne comprenant pas ses desseins, Xemnas ne se déloge pas de son étreinte malgré le soudain rapprochement. Dans quelques secondes, son coeur quittera cette enveloppe charnelle et il périra avec. Au moins il n’aura plus de douleur, plus de fardeau pénible à porter.

«- Parce que j’ai toujours voulu être importante à _vos_ yeux ! » Avant qu’il ne réagisse une énergie péridot recouvre ses plaies mortelles, assez puissante pour le faire réchapper de la mort. Les hélices ténébreuses se sont dissipées d’elles-mêmes, et les blessures, de nouveau closes, ne sont plus douloureuses. Sa main toujours sur sa fermeture éclair, celle-ci descend, et ouvre donc le manteau pour exposer des pectoraux ébènes aussi solides que du diamant brut, clairsemé de gouttes de sueur.

« -C’est une faveur que je vous demande ... » Le ton de Xion prend plus d’assurance, comme si elle s’est débarrassée de la peur du rejet. Roxas, son Prince, aura eu à condamner sa traîtrise mais Xion est persuadée d’être dans le vrai : ils ne sont pas mieux que Xemnas s’ils ne lui donnent pas une chance. Une chance de repentance, une rédemption décriée mais juste. « -De ne pas m’oublier ... »

Lui, d’habitude si verbeux que ses discours en sont indigestes, s’abaisse vers la petite fille pour être à sa hauteur. Xion n’a plus qu’à se hisser sur la pointe de ses pieds pour conquérir ses lippes.

_Il était une fois une Magical Girl qui s’appelait Aqua_

_Elle défendait le monde des forces du mal avec sa Keyblade_

_Tellement elle était belle qu’on aurait cru une Princesse_

_Douce, dévouée, ingénieuse, on ne tarissait pas d’éloges sur ses qualités._

_Mais elle avait un secret caché de tous_

_Elle était amoureuse d’un Prince_

_Et son Prince se nommait T –_

_**_

Comme jaugeant l’intensité de son désir, le Supérieur admire la jolie cambrure de son dos, les cotes saillantes qu’il effleure comme s’il joue du xylophone, jusqu’à ce que ses grandes mains se plaquent contre ses hanches avec fermeté. Un amas filandreux blanc et noir les cache du public, ou du regard curieux des autres combattants de la Lumière. Sa langue assaille sans vergogne la nuque de la petite poupée sexuelle, la fraîcheur de ce muscle un doux supplice pour Xion. Toujours à quatre pattes, elle savoure les attentions de son Supérieur sans se préoccuper de sa pudeur. Cette perfidie envers son Prince est une énième trahison d’une longue liste, et sa bouche entrouverte s’agrandit dans un O sublime quand le pieu de chair l’empale, la déchire – déforme l’orifice virginal de la petite putain qu’elle est devenue. La petite vulve se contracte, un réflexe Pavlovien de réticence occulté rapidement par les succions de son vagin atour du gland qui la pourfend, viole son vœu de chasteté.

La voix de son Supérieur ne sont que des râles virils, capables de la faire défaillir. Elle se sent soulevée par les vagues d’une volupté jamais ressentie auparavant, doucement partir hors de son corps, chavirer au dos des vagues d’un orgasme presque imminent, malgré une pénétration violente.

« -Xemnas ! Prends-moi, prends-tout – je suis _ta_ chose. »

Tout est profané. Transcendé. Sublimé. Le grand mâle commence à se retirer, presque inquiet de la voir perdre la raison, suspendue à son gros chibre qui écrase son col utérin pendant qu’il la laboure.

Une petite mimine agrippe son membre recouvert de ses fluides, lui intimant de revenir la défoncer. Xemnas admire comment il prend possession d’une voie aussi taboue que serrée, ressentant une certaine supériorité à voir son membre engorgé la profaner de la pire des façons. Cependant, il est le plus demandeur – elle lui a promis de ne jamais l’oublier et, se raccrochant à cette promesse, concède que le sexe les rapprochera. L’avancée de son orgasme est palpable, et le nouvel resserrement de son conin fait chuter Xemnas dans les précipices de la volupté. Xion cesse de résister et hurle – un orgasme sans fin la fait se tordre dans des soubresauts épileptiques, son sexe arrosant le chibre coincé en elle. C’est magique, incomparable – ses hurlements déchirent la barrière magique, son corps tendu est parcouru de sensations extrêmes et innommables. Avec le peu de force qui lui reste, elle tire les cheveux hiémaux de son Supérieur pour qu’il les entende … et il cède lui aussi, au même désarroi émotionnel, pleurant presque contre sa nuque. Il la pistonne comme un _possédé,_ grogne, feule, réduit à l’état bestial et dans son trouble, verse la preuve de sa jouissance.

Quelques minutes sont nécessaires pour les ramener à la réalité. Xion ouvre de nouveau les yeux, éreintée. Elle sait qu’un dernier combat est à mener, qu’elles sont si près du but. Observant le Supérieur à travers ses beaux yeux bleus, elle rassemble son courage pour se déloger de lui. Mi conscient, mi ensommeillé, Xemnas baise le dos de sa main, soumis à la volonté de sa lolita.

**

_Dix ans plus tard_

Comme attendu par tous, les deux se sont mariés et ont élargi leur famille, avec Axel et Saix, le couple de parrains qui gardent leurs deux enfants tout le week-end. Pourtant de l’amour il y en a à foison – les deux tourtereaux ont monté un glacier où ils se relaient les tâches. Kairi et Naminé commandent régulièrement des glaces à l’eau de mer là-bas , surtout pendant les pauses de sa femme. Bien souvent, elles n’incluent pas leurs époux dans les conversations qu’elles préfèrent garder secrètes. D’une les trois filles ont préparé une fête surprise pour Aqua, la première des Magical Girls, et elles sont excitées à l’idée de revoir leur figure exemplaire. Et de deux, chacune raconte à son tour leurs aventures extra-conjugales non sans couvrir leurs jolies voix.

Les récits de Kairi sont les plus torrides, ceux de Naminé ne manquent pas d’un certain exotisme, mais les escapades de Xion retiennent leur attention. Plus particulièrement car Roxas vit son cocufiage bon gré mal gré. Et c’est aussi çà, le charme de leur lien. Il y a quelque chose de magnifique dans le regard de haine mêlée à l’excitation de Roxas, son mari, quand il sent Xion tomber sur lui, empalée par Xemnas. Ils sont trois sur le lit dans le sous-sol de leur boutique, avec Roxas en-dessous de sa femme qui se fait baisée avec hargne par le Supérieur. Le sexe de Roxas perle de pré-sperme et de surexcitation, se frottant au clitoris de sa femme dans une sorte de tribadisme étrange, tandis que le pénis viril et énorme de son rival pourfend sa moule. Xion a encore le tablier de cuisine sur elle, son jean baissé se frottant contre les cuisses nues de son mari.

Même s’il déteste que Xemnas se soit immiscé dans sa vie amoureuse, il est incapable de nier que cela a donné un coup de fouet à une libido conventionnelle. Les orgasmes de Xion sont décuplés, puissants pendant cet exercice de caudalisme. Alors qu’il cherche à palper les seins de sa femme, le Supérieur surélève le bassin de Roxas qui, sous l’effet de surprise, se resserre quand un membre envahit son orifice anal. C’est toujours avec difficulté qu’il se fait prendre, son corps n’étant pas encore habitué aux dimensions exorbitantes du sexe de son Supérieur, mais les lèvres de sa femme contre les siennes font jouir Roxas. Et pour prolonger cet état, elle couvre les yeux de Roxas, l’arrosant de cyprine comme pour le marquer lui aussi. Et le Supérieur a un sourire carnassier en les voyant se noyer dans la sturpe, frémissant quand Xion trémule à son tour. Dorénavant, Roxas et elle vont tout partager, le Supérieur y compris, elle ne se séparera jamais ni de l’un ni de l’autre.

\--

_Il était une fois une Magical Girl qui s’appelait Aqua_

_Elle défendait le monde des forces du mal avec sa Keyblade_

_Tellement elle était belle qu’on aurait cru à une Princesse_

_Douce, dévouée, ingénieuse, on ne tarissait pas d’éloges sur ses qualités_

_Mais elle avait un secret caché de tous_

_Elle était amoureuse d’un Prince_

_Et son Prince se nommait Terra_

Le cliquetis des chaînes réveille Aqua la première qui, sous la panique, cherche Ventus du regard. La petite Princesse est aussi enchaînée, le visage dodelinant vers la gauche avant qu’une main halée caresse la rondeur de sa joue, celle d’un Terra possédé par le sorcier Xehanort. Alors qu’elle essaie de briser les liens métalliques, son corps se recouvre d’un miasme de Ténèbres.

_Mais il tomba dans la Ténèbres_

_Folle de chagrin, Aqua essaya de le sauver des Ténèbres_

_Sauf qu’elle en paya le prix fort._

_Elle devint … une Sorcière._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin de la troisième histoire ! J’ai quand même tenu à écrire la quatrième histoire avec Aqua et un rule!63 de Ventus. C’est random mais je pense tenir le bon bout avec cette dernière.
> 
> Stay Tuned !


	8. Mahou Shoujo Aqua : Simple and Clean - HOPE -

Une marée de sable, mue par la seule volonté d’ensevelir les carcasses de guerriers impudents, éraflait les cimes escarpées par l’érosion. Des Keyblades laissées à l’abandon depuis les temps immémoriaux crêtaient les pentes, portant en elles le souvenir des Dandélions. Leurs espoirs brisés.

Le tintement des chaînes tira Aqua de sa torpeur et c’est sous la chaleur débilitante qu’elle prit conscience des premiers soubresauts du réveil, des liens magiques desquels elle ne put s’affranchir. Ses persiennes peinaient à se soulever de quelques millimètres, juste assez pour deviner les traits fatigués de Ventus, sa sœur de coeur. Ramenée dans le monde de la Lumière par ses trois disciples, quelle n’eut pas été sa joie de les revoir ! Cela en était fini des Ténèbres, de cette longue errance d’une dizaine d’années avec comme mantra le fol espoir de retrouver son Prince et sa Princesse.

Une large main se plaqua contre son coeur, relançant une douleur irradiant de son sternum à son ventre plat. Les dents serrées tellement fort qu’elles claquaient, sa première réaction fut de se débattre de cette poigne familière. La poigne de Terra – non – de cet imposteur ténébreux.

«-N’as-tu rien compris ? Tu ne peux pas le ramener ... » Susurra Terranort, triomphant d’avoir Aqua sous le joug du désespoir qui lui avait été imposé. Tout comme la petite Princesse à leurs cotés, elle était bien impuissante face aux machinations perverses de leur Prince Déchu. « -Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi tu as failli à ton devoir ? Par faiblesse, tu as été bien incapable de l’éliminer . . . »

Ses oreilles sifflaient à l’entente d’un discours si stérile. Si elle était libre de tout assujettissement physique, Aqua l’aurait contredit avec une gifle cinglante qu’il n’aurait pas démérité.

« -Tu _mens ! »_ L’accusa-t-elle, la voix rauque par endroits comme un déchirement, ses jambes s’agitant dans tous les sens. «-Terra est mon _ami._ Tu l’as trompé. Il ne méritait pas cette destinée! »

Visiblement satisfait de l’irritation de la Magical Girl, Terranort choisit de se téléporter où Ventus, encore sonnée par la brutalité de sa torture, était captive. Alors qu’Aqua préparait un sort de libération enseigné par Eraqus, le Sans-Coeur Gardien apparut derrière elle comme une ombre, recouvrant sa bouche avec ses ongles acérés. Être réduite au silence courrouça Aqua, pas plus que la réalisation d’avoir été enchaînée avec des liens empoisonnés. Malheureusement ce type de vénéfice sapait l’énergie magique en même temps qu’il affaiblissait les défenses mentales.

Un sentiment similaire au désarroi emporta Aqua quand elle subodora avec son instinct maternel les intentions de Terranort. C’était une torture pour elle de surprendre son meilleur ami, celui qu’elle avait convoité comme Prince dans un passé révolu, à cajoler la poitrine de la Princesse endormie, de glisser ses doigts intrusifs entre ses cuisses pour se débarrasser de son sous-vêtement et le faire tomber par terre. Avec les dernières ressources qu’elle épuisa, Aqua réussit à faire repousser le Sans-Coeur avec succès, mais manqua de temps pour se libérer littéralement de ses entraves, car la créature malfaisante la plaqua rudement au sol, à même la surface rocailleuse et ensablée. 

« -Tes efforts sont futiles. Toutes les Princesses sont destinées à finir avec leur Prince. Il y a dix ans de cela tu t’es interposée entre elle et moi. » Le beau mâle trempa ses doigts directement dans l’antre virginal de Ventus qui, gênée par l’intrusion, s’était sortie d’une longue sujétion au sommeil. Avec la panique paralysait ses membres, à la manière d’un sort qui bride et contraint à l’immobilisme, la petite Princesse cherchait dans le regard de son agresseur un peu de compassion.

« -Terra, tu me fais si peur ... » Confie Ventus, autant confuse qu’apeurée par les gestes déplacés de son Prince. Plutôt que de cesser ses attouchements, Terranort nourrit ses doutes en léchant sa nuque. La caresse est baveuse, bestiale, si bien que Ventus n’osait plus ouvrir les yeux de peur d’avoir une trace visuelle de sa dégradation physique. Ses sanglots étaient une douce musique aux oreilles de son agresseur qui, avec une douceur des plus déconcertantes, redressa son menton pointu.

« -Nous voilà enfin réunis . . . » Mentit le simulacre de Prince, un être malfaisant ne partageant ni sa noblesse, ni son amour, juste le même physique athlétique à la différence que sa peau s’était plus assombri et ses cheveux plus éclaircis. Aucun des sanglots de sa captive ne ralentit la progression de sa langue, encore moins de la trace humide laissée sur ses clavicules et la pointe de ses tétons encore recouverts par le tissu. Un râle déchirant sorti de force de la gorge de la petite Ventus quand la bouche aspira le bout pointu de ses seins, une pression si agréable qu’elle crut instant défaillir, voire oublier qu’elle n’était qu’une victime entre ses mains. Puis, le soulèvement soudain de son corps gracile, l’écartement extrême de ses cuisses, rappela Ventus à la réalité de son sort.

C’en était trop pour Aqua. Malheureusement, elle était impuissante devant la scène. Même sa Keyblade ne répondait plus à ses appels. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en voyant le monstre écarter les cuisses maigres de Ventus et de s’installer au milieu, sans aucune pitié.

« -Terra, arrête ... » Ses supplices tombèrent dans les oreilles d’un sourd, ses doigts s’éraflant contre le sol aride et rocailleux. De longues lignes se formèrent sur le sol à mesure qu’elle tentait de se rapprocher. Il allait violer Ventus. Devant elle – devant les autres guerrières. Pour toutes ces années d’errance, elle ne réclamait qu’une seule chose : sa compassion. La compassion pour sa Princesse.

«-Par pitié ... » Recommença-t-elle, sans jamais renoncer à ramper vers elle, les joues gonflées et luisantes de larmes plus Ventus dans les bras de son Prince. Et pour cause, Terranort avait retiré son vit de son Hakama, un monstre de vingt-centimètres, boursouflé de veines et autres horreurs.

Depuis sa position allongée, et avec sa tête penchée, Aqua put le voir s’échiner pire qu’une brute à forcer sa queue dans la petite lolita. Ses hurlements lui évoquaient les cris de Sirènes éventrées par les marins, chaque plongée dans son antre la balafrant de l’intérieur, et quand la blonde se raidit, ses yeux bleus écarquillés sous le choc, la queue de Terranort s’était enfoncée en elle au trois-quart.

Même du bétail aurait eu meilleure défloration. Fatiguée, tout le corps de la petite femme s’écroula contre le dos de son violeur, inanimé. La grotesque boule au niveau de son nombril indiqua à Aqua jusqu’où la bite de Terranort s’était logée ; sa porte utérine reçut des bourrades sauvages, comme s’il était animé par la volonté de détruire plutôt que de la féconder. D’ailleurs, seul le mouvement sauvage de pénétration la faisait sautiller comme une marionnette désarticulée. Aqua vit d’aussi près son pire cauchemar – la dépucelage et le viol de Ventus. Et dire qu’elle s’était transformée en Sorcière pour sauver Terra et Ventus – qu’elle avait sacrifié ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami afin que sa Princesse, sa promise, puisse enfin se réunir avec lui. Le pire dans toute cette déchéance furent les mots crus de Terranort, cet être pervers et instable, ainsi que ses expressions orgasmiques.

Les traits de Terranort étaient dérangés, ses yeux révulsés, ses mains pressant les seins de Ventus.

« -Douze ans que je rêvais de me la faire ... » Vomit-il sans aucune gêne, et pour se donner plus d’élan, le beau mâle obligea Ventus à sur les genoux pour la violer en levrette. Ce fut une telle barbarie qu’Aqua pleurait toutes les larmes de son coeur. « - Une vraie apprentie-pute serrée. »

Par terre, des gouttes de sang mélangées à un faible liquide de mouille chauffaient sous leurs pieds. Il avait la rage d’un prisonnier qui vidait ses années de taule dans le corps d’une pucelle –littéralement et de façon imagée. Pendant ce temps, le corps d’Aqua se métamorphosait ; la peau de la Magical Girl se noircissait, les yeux jaunis par les Ténèbres maudissaient Terranort qui déboîtait sa petite sœur. Il ne pouvait pas s’agir de celui qu’elle avait aimé en secret – pour qui elle s’était maudite en Sorcière. En même, la bête en elle se nourrissait de ses émotions négatives : l’abandon, l’envie, la possessivité. Trop perdu dans son euphorie, le monstre avait relâché son attention … et il ne fallut que cette demi-seconde pour qu’Aqua charge vers lui. Étrangement, le gardien choisit plutôt de rattraper Ventus dans sa chute que d’obéir à Terranort. Pris au piège à son tour, le violeur se débattit avec une rare violence mais en vain car Aqua le crucifia avec sa Keyblade avec une haine inouie. Étant à la fois sadique et masochiste, ce pathétique mutant jouit finalement contre son propre ventre, la langue pendant hors de ses lèvres lippues. Étrangement le Sans-Coeur, après avoir mis en sécurité une Ventus traumatisée, piégea son poignet dans ses griffes acérées, comme s’il était sous le total contrôle de la Sorcière. Ou pour la première fois, maître de ses gestes. En parlant de maîtrise, la créature arracha la muselière de bandages blancs pour enfin s’exprimer.

« -Un jour, je réglerai tout ... »

Que cela soit la Aqua devenue de nouveau Sorcière ou Ventus, aucune des deux ne croyait au retour de Terra sous cette forme. Et avant que Terranort ne puisse exploiter cette accalmie, le Sans-Coeur et Aqua exorcisèrent Terranort de cette enveloppe charnelle pour y replacer légitimement Terra.

**

« -Ventus, je … j’aurais du ... » Balbutia Terra, à mi-chemin entre honte et tristesse. De tremblants épanchements pleuraux, les plus authentiques mais aussi les plus déchirants. La petite Ventus lui baisa les lèvres, le menton, ses larmes. Bien qu’elle avait été brutalisée il y a quelques minutes, elle avait ce besoin égoïste de l’avoir pour elle et Aqua. Sa petite croupe s’était posée sur le visage de Terra, dont les lèvres suçotaient les lèvres endolories. Le sort d’Aqua n’avait pas pu reconstruire sa virginité, mais au moins elle ne saignait plus et n’était plus déchirée. Alors qu’elle balançait ses hanches d’avant en arrière, elle salivait à la vision d’Aqua s’empaler sur le membre de Terra.

Les hanches évasées de cette sirène céruléenne battaient contre celles de Terra, plus larges et infiniment viriles. Leur union charnelle servait de proxy à celle qu’elle désirait tant avec son amoureux, mais qu’elle ne pouvait lui apporter à cause des violences sexuelles sur sa personne. La Sorcière sautillait avec énergie, grisée par le retour du Prince et la permission de sa Princesse, enfonçant toujours plus loin ce membre raide et énorme à en avoir mal. Mais quelle vision : ce n’était plus une femme mais une déesse qui roulait des hanches, le short baillant à une cheville délicate. Et Ventus, sous le charme de tant de grâce féminine, se chargea d’appuyer ses seins ronds et pleins pendant que celle-ci se besognait sur le membre de Terra. Dépassé par une vision saphique, ainsi que par le coulis de mouille contre son visage, le beau brun jouit de soumission et d’amour.

Un orgasme qui se prolongea au-delà des secondes – sa queue pulsait, crachant un liquide blanchâtre et chaud dans les reins d’Aqua. La chair satisfaite, la Sorcière s’extirpant du membre qu’elle avait chevauchée en cavalière, et n’écarta ses cuisses que lorsque Ventus se désarçonna du visage de Terra pour admirer avec lui la purée de sperme dévalant hors de la fente d’Aqua.

Un frémissement de désir chatouilla le bas-ventre de la Sorcière. Une faim sans limite.

**

_10 ans plus tard_

Les quatre ex-Magical Girls rentrèrent d’une journée de shopping dans un des centres commerciaux les plus huppés, chacune de leur coté. Vêtements de marque, manucure, ou autres soins étalés dans la journée avaient satisfait les femmes modernes qu’elles étaient. Bannies les Keyblades, les vies ingrates de justicières coincées dans des corps nubiles. Toutes avaient une grande famille, y compris Aqua, mère d’un garçon d’une dizaine d’années. Celle-ci possédait une boutique de charmes – des éclaireuses de toute sorte – qui faisait fureur sur les réseaux sociaux. Naminé et Kairi travaillaient pour elle, heureuses de bénéficier d’une telle opportunité dans l’entreprenariat.

En rentrant chez elle, l’odeur du propre enveloppa ses sens. Ventus, femme au foyer, avait parfaitement nettoyé leur logis. Avec cinq enfants à charge, tous envoyés chez leur oncle Vanitas pour la soirée, elle s’occupait de toutes les tâches ménagères sans jamais avoir à rechigner.

La répétition la calmait, une manière saine qu’elle avait de supporter son traumatisme. Autant de diligence charmait Aqua qui contemplait son travail en montant les escaliers. Sous la porte de la chambre commune, adjacentes à celles de leurs enfants, un mot parfumé traînait. Le ramassant, la jeune entrepreneuse lit ce qui était marqué tout en poussant la porte, laissée entrebâillée exprès.

_Terra a été très sage. Il est fin prêt._

Aqua, jusque là, se plut de l’adoration de Terra, mais peu à peu elle ressentait cette nécessité morbide de le contrôler. De le soumettre. Assis contre le lit, à demi-nu, vêtu juste de son hakama, les longues chaines de lumière le tenaient en soumission. Du trio, ce beau Prince avait toujours été le plus servile, une montagne de muscle de soumission. Dehors, il était leur protecteur mais sitôt plongé dans l’intimité de leur vie, il s’adonnait à une servitude validée par ses deux amantes.

Aqua salua sa servilité, se pliant en deux pour commencer à le masturber. Une lueur jaunâtre corrompit l’océan de ses yeux ; il avait de ces allures auxquelles les femmes dominantes ne pouvaient résister, et comme beaucoup de soumis, il était travaillé par le désir de servir faisant de lui un être malléable. Qu’il était beau, cabré et soupirant, sous les attentions de sa maîtresse.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes : Enfin le dernier O.S sur les magical girls ! Aucun chapitre la semaine prochaine. Le prochain chapitre mettra Aqua au centre d’une orgie pas comme les autres. Cependant, si vous voulez que j'écrive sur un couple ou un trio, envoyez-moi un MP ! Vous aurez une idée de mes fétiches, mais aussi mes limites.
> 
> Bonne Fête de Saint-Valentin !


	9. Fuck me like one of your French whores I

Tristement s’écoulaient les heures dans le pittoresque quartier latin, pollué par les potentats intellectuels. Jusqu’ici Aqua en avait éconduit, en public ou dans le berceau intime de son duplex parisien, puisqu’ en amour l’ancienne danseuse étoile assumait pleinement n’être qu’une dilettante dont le coeur, souvent brisé par les circonstances, ne s’inclinait plus aux choses matrimoniales.

Elle jouissait des hommes comme une amatrice d’œnologie ; à quoi bon chercher plus loin que l’attaque en bouche – la libération des premiers arômes, la qualité du tanin, son profil général – si elle ne finissait jamais le premier verre. Il ne lui était guère possible de leur promettre plus que l’ivresse des premiers émois. Connaissant son bon coeur, elle les consolait en jurant que les passions les plus éphémères étaient les plus mémorables ; comme l’ondoiement de ses flancs réchauffés par le soleil sur les hanches de ses amours, féminines, masculines ou non-binaires, vers lesquelles s’étaient élevées des mains concupiscentes pour l’aider à se baisser et se relever.

En vérité, aucune de ses conquêtes ne soutenait la comparaison avec son voisin de palier.

L’emménagement de son futur bien-aimé était récent, avait été réalisé de nuit, sans crier gare. L’ex-ballerine avait croisé les manutentionnaires dirigés d’une main de fer par l’objet de ses affections taboues. Nullement rebutée par la petite taille du nouvel arrivant – il ne dépassait guère le mètre soixante-trois – elle avait lancé un regard furtif vers lui pendant qu’il manœuvrait les professionnels de l’emménagement. Dès cet instant, leurs regards eussent à se croiser. Contre toute attente, ce garçon à la cravate mal attachée, aux airs goguenards et sans complexes, avait ravi son coeur avec un sourire à faire fondre le coeur d’une pucelle. Sans s’en rendre compte elle l’aimait déjà follement ; aussi éperdument qu’une prêtresse de Delphes qui s’offrait à Apollon, ou comme une Sabine éprise de son ravisseur, et la pauvre avait choisi la fuite au lieu de lutter contre son coup de foudre. Pourtant elle avait senti le sien, si chaud et si appuyé contre son dos nu et tendu par l’exercice, doré et fier ; Aqua l’avait entendu la saluer sans le voir, puis avait soupiré de soulagement quand sa porte s’était ouverte en un tour de clé pour la laisser filer.

Et depuis c’était l’évitement de la part d’Aqua, un jeu au chat et à la souris pour lui. Le salaud avait étudié ses heures d’entrée et de sortie, ses plans culs, ses escapades du week-end, et riait à gorge déployée quand Aqua ignorait ouvertement et vainement ses salutations. Malheureusement, il fallut qu’il fusse plus malin et resserrait son piège dans la cage d’ascenseur – plus clapier qu’élévateur – avec l’ancienne danseuse étoile adossée contre le mur du fond, les épaules recourbées.

« -B’soir m’dame. » Le doigt de Vanitas jouait sur le bouton de l’étage sans jamais l’appuyer pour le faire monter. Ils se rendraient tous les deux au même étage, à quoi bon étirer le suspens. «-J’me suis jamais présenté. Le nom est Vanitas. J’pense qu’ici tout le monde vous connaît, pas vrai ? »

Avec un nom rattaché à son visage, Vanitas représentait le danger. L’interdit. La révélation de son identité nourrissait sa curiosité inassouvie, et la curiosité était la mère de toutes les tribulations. Triturant la sangle de son sac Valentino, elle essayait de décourager toute conversation amicale par le silence. Les persiennes closes, Aqua tourna sa tête vers la gauche, là où elle aurait deviné l’escalier (qu’elle se maudit de ne pas avoir emprunté aujourd’hui comme par hasard) à travers le judas de l’ascenseur De toute évidence leur promiscuité jetait un malaise entre elle et lui ; d’aussi près, elle humait l’odeur du dernier Dior pour Homme, mais aussi des effluves féminines.

Plus sucrées. Plus intimes.

«- Bon … Je prends çà pour un oui, alors. » Pour seule réponse, Aqua détourna ses yeux de lui. Que dire, l’immaturité de son interlocuteur faillit lui dérober son magnétisme. « - Bon très bien, vu que l’ex prima ballerina étoile m'ignore, il me reste plus qu’à me rabattre sur ta fille Miss Kai -- »

La gifle d’Aqua fendit l’air, sifflante contre la joue de Vanitas. Aussi son état d’âme semblait-il se remplir d’une ire si pénétrante, si différente de ses nerfs habituels, à la simple évocation qu’un individu de son espèce n’approche ne serait-ce que d’un millimètre sa fille adorée. Une colère indescriptible l’avait saisie, et au lieu de s’arrêter là, là voilà en train d’agripper le poignet de Vanitas pour le plaquer contre les touches. Elles s’illuminèrent toutes en même temps ; à moins de garder la porte ouverte, l’élévateur passerait par tous les étages. L’air était lourd de conflit, pesant mais seulement de son côté à elle. Contrairement à la réaction recherchée, Vanitas explosa de rire. Il lui enleva le souffle littéralement des poumons et tourna la situation à son avantage sans faire le moindre effort. Et d’aussi près, les senteurs féminines sucrées étaient plus fortes. De nouveau sa nervosité suffoquait ses mots. Ses moqueries lui firent l’effet d’une gifle, bien plus sifflante que la sienne. Inconséquent, il attrapa la main qui l’avait frappé, et avec une passion à peine voilée, baisa la jonction entre le poignet et la paume. Aqua se sentit défaillir dans un gouffre sans fond, privée de force et de témérité, d’où elle ne pourrait se tirer tant que ces lèvres pulpeuses s’accolent à sa peau.

« -Vous êtes vraiment répugnant. Lâchez-moi ! » Elle lui mentit – le déni fut sa dernière protection contre le désir révoltant entre ses jambes ; son clitoris palpitant, ses lèvres gonflées et humides. Peut-être pouvait-il le sentir et apprécier l’odeur délicatement musquée de son désir ?

« -Vous ne direz pas toujours çà, Miss Aqua. » 

Ses paroles résonnèrent comme la prédiction d’une Moire. Inaliénable et condamnée à se réaliser. Le sens de cette prophétie la fit se reculer de trois pas, ses talons claquants au sol avant de voir la porte de l’ascenseur se refermer et l’entendre s’esclaffer à gorge déployée.

Une chose était certaine : Vanitas obtint ce qu’il voulait d’elle. Quitte à lui être antipathique – il assumait pleinement ses faits et gestes. Une sorte d’excitation s’empara de tout son être, la poussant à s’isoler dans la cage d’escalier, quelques marches avant son étage. Personne n’empruntait ce chemin à cette heure. Délicatement, l’ancienne Prima Ballerina ouvrit les cuisses, mit deux doigts avec hâte dans son string, et se laissa aller à une masturbation frénétique. Son coeur battait à rompre, et transportée dans une sorte d’ivresse, la mini robe noire remontée sur son pubis, ses cuissardes étreignant bien sa peau, elle était incapable de toute rationalité et de honte. Puis sentant l’orgasme la délivrer, Aqua fixa le plafond en tapotant fortement son con, des claques bien senties pour proroger la jouissance et se punir d’avoir cédé aux caprices de ce jeune homme. Une partie d’elle demeurait effrayée de se livrer si inconditionnellement à cet onanisme masochiste. Plus que jamais elle préférait le silence assourdissant de la cage d’escalier que de le recroiser tout de suite.

Profitant de ce moment de répit, Aqua retira nonchalamment le téléphone de ses poches, envoyant un message à sa petite fille de douze ans. Comme pour se rattraper de ne pas avoir été une mère exemplaire. Le genre de mère qui se branle comme une folle furieuse après un échange houleux.

A demain mon coeur. Mets ton meilleur tutu demain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y'aura deux autres parties ! Affaire à suivre de très près.
> 
> Je suis presque à cinq cents vues ! C'est très encourageant, les kudos et les commentaires aussi. Bonne journée à vous !


	10. La Tour de Babel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underage + Grooming. Fuyez pauvres fous !

A/ N : Grooming + underage. C’est du sale. Si vous êtes mal à l’aise, il est encore temps de partir.

La passion est une tentatrice bien mystérieuse qui pousse la victime à accepter les perversions les plus osées, les souffrances les plus extrêmes, sans jamais remettre en cause l’inconditionnalité de sa subjugation. Les dépravations ne font pas reculer d’effroi Roxas et Sora; c’est l’absence de jugement qui provoque en elles une abnégation totale. En amour la rationalité ne trouve guère sa place, surtout quand les amants ne voient pas d’issue au cercle vicieux de l’éréthisme sentimental.

L’hôtel où elles séjournent est à plusieurs quartiers du Bistro, au-delà de la banlieue tranquille où elles retrouvent leurs compagnons de jeux, une zone mal famée que la jeunesse métropolitaine évite. C’est pourtant dans un restaurant de la place que leurs vies ont basculé à tout jamais. 

***

Le souvenir est à jamais gravé dans le coeur des jumelles : deux beaux hommes, jumeaux de par leurs similarités physiques, leur ont proposé de dîner quand elles ont franchi le seuil d’entrée du restaurant. Dans le silence frémissant, empli de bruits des couverts et de conversations salaces, leurs charmantes têtes se tournent vers la source d’où proviennent les voix qui les interpellent. Elles ont été hypnotisées tant par leurs costards noirs et blancs que par leur maîtrise d’eux-mêmes et leur beauté ébène. Sora les salue instinctivement, balançant sa petite main pour se faire remarquer.

« -Viens, on rentre. Je ne les sens pas. » Malgré sa circonspection, Roxas s’est sentie rougir quand Xemnas lui fait signe de s’approcher. Sora n’a pas fait preuve de la même retenue. Elle a envie de s’asseoir et causer avec eux. Ils sont si chics … si différents de leurs petits amours d’été.

« -Y’a pas à s’en faire, tu verras. Dis, si nous sommes sympas, ils vont peut-être nous payer un bout ? » Soupirant, Roxas a compris qu’il est trop tard pour convaincre Sora du contraire. Sa sœur les aurait rejoint sans elle. Puis, l’imaginer ceinte de deux géants, probablement à leur merci, a traumatisé la blondinette. Gardant leurs doigts entrelacés, elle cède le contrôle à sa sœur.

Sora a été la plus joviale, débordante d’innocence quand elle a dévoré l’assiette de dürüm. Roxas, bien que méfiante, a accepté de siroter l’aryan, subjuguée par l’érudition de son hôte. Les présentations faites, elles boivent leurs paroles, se délectent de leurs talents d’orateur. Toujours est-il que c’est toujours dans ce même après-midi tranquille que les deux filles ont inondé de jus féminins leurs bras sans comprendre pourquoi elles en sont arrivées à baisser leur short en jean ou jupette plissée, leurs fesses rebondies exposées à la chaleur de la ruelle, pour cracher leur cryprine dans des jets torrentiels. Cette première expérience sexuelle a été ô combien révélatrice de singularités sexuelles insoupçonnées. Elles se remémorent de leurs prénoms – Ansem et Xemnas -- deux anagrammes mettant en exergue leur gémellité. Leur instruction est de garder cela secret et de revenir la semaine suivante, même heure. Plutôt que de prévenir leurs parents, qui se sont fait un sang d’encre pendant leur longue absence, elles ont décidé d’un commun accord de répéter l’entrevue dans leurs lits superposés. Cependant, aboutir à cette décision n’a pas été chose simple. 

« -Tu crois que Maman le sait ? Elle nous a dévisagées en rentrant . . . » La blonde a ajouté, autant soucieuse que coupable. Sentant la peur dominer sa moitié, Sora attrape le bras de sa sœur jumelle.

« -Je pense pas, » Une légère pause retarde la suite de sa pensée. «Si tu as peur, on y a va pas. Je t’avoue que … j’ai vraiment envie de le revoir. Il sait plein de choses et sait faire des choses. »

Elle se tait, enfiévrée. 

Avec cet homme, elle sent que la vie lui offrira de meilleurs perspectives que l’ennui. 

Puis, elles n’ont rien à perdre à revenir là-bas. 

« -D’accord, » Roxas consent à revenir au fameux restaurant. «- Avec moi, petite sœur. »

Le lendemain, les deux hommes les ont attendu à la même place, encore plus fringants que la veille. A part la nourriture qui emplit les rétines des deux jeunes filles, la paire de peluches Mog supplante tout remord à être revenue. Un frisson agite les frêles adolescentes quand elles les touchent. Dans le regard de Sora l’émerveillement est ce qui brille le plus et dans celui de Roxas un je ne sais quoi de désespérément romantique, comme si elle cherche à justifier l’achat de son silence. Leur silence.

« -Est-ce qu’elle te plaît, Sora ? » Demande Ansem, la voix rauque, bien qu’il connaisse la réponse.

« -Je l’adore déjà! Tu me gâtes. T’étais pas obligé. » Ce qu’elle est bête. Touchante mais sotte. 

Depuis qu’elle se sent redevable, il devient plus aisé de la manipuler. Le langage du corps est toujours honnête. Il trahit les menteurs. En contemplation de son nouveau jouet, Roxas épargne un ébahissement enfantin à Xemnas. La main de cet homme sur sa croupe la trouble dans sa songerie et elle se surprend à se laisser aller à une expression aussi candide que celle de sa jumelle.

« -Suis-je si effrayant ? Je t’ai sentie sursauter.» 

Une vitupère subite empourpre ses traits délicats. Un bégaiement pathétique lui fait prendre pitié. Et il sent le tremblement inconscient qui parcourt l’adolescente. Parfait.

« -Non, je ne m’y attendais pas, c’est tout. » Clame-t-elle, rubiconde au niveau des joues. Pour décompresser, les deux mâles commandent le même plat que le jour d’avant, voulant les familiariser. Rassurées, les deux jeunes filles baissent leurs défenses et s’attablent.

Le sentiment qu’elles éprouvent après chaque transgression est l’ardeur ; elles sont curieuses de voir jusqu’où elles sont capables de chuter. Dans la même ruelle sombre fréquentée par les animaux abandonnés, elles ont chacune plaqué leurs mains contre le ciment, le cul bombé et courbé, se laissant lécher leurs sexes glabres et anus dilatés par des hommes plus âgés. Pareil à la dernière fois elles ont joui en pissant de la cyprine jusqu’à s’écrouler à leurs pieds. Les deux géants les ont toisées, savourant les gouttes de plaisir féminin avec malice. Au fond d’elles, les jumelles ont su qu’il faut mettre un terme à cet engrenage, mais ils ont réussi à éveiller des désirs insoumis – ceux que la jeunesse expérimente dans le vain espoir de revivre une jouissance identique jusqu’à ce que les nerfs, las d’être exploités, ne répondent plus aux commandes. Même la terreur ne les arrête pas.

Leurs yeux bleus ont aperçu leurs grandes mains tendues vers elle. Oubliés, le skateboard laissé contre une poubelle et le Gummiphone de Sora dont l’écran s’illumine de notifications non lues et appels en absence. Entre une vie morne et une de jouissance, leurs cerveaux ont choisi l’attrait de l’Interdit. Après les avoir remises sur pied, Xemnas prend soin de récupérer le portable par terre. Le tenancier du restaurant a été payé grassement pour passer sous silence leurs escapades sexuelles ainsi que la corruption des deux mineures. Il ne leur reste plus qu’à les spoiler de leur pureté.

***

Alors que les filles sont allongées nues sur le matelas blanc, leurs seins lourds et hanches rondes exposés à leur jugement, les deux prédateurs laissent tomber leurs regards sur leurs visages. Sous la lueur pathétique de la lampe de chevet, leurs charmes juvéniles produisent un effet indicible sur leur sexualité. Xemnas veut posséder la petite blondinette, la couvrir d’attentions cruelles et amoureuses, donc il laisse son frère le dévêtir pour faire monter le désir. Roxas est la première à se redresser, attentive, balançant ses petites jambes pour se rincer l’œil pendant que les deux frères se mettent mutuellement à nu. Sora la suit tout naturellement, sauf qu’elle est plutôt allongée sur le ventre, les pieds se croisant derrière elle en ciseaux. Elles s’ébaudissent, se sentant aussi fragiles que des poupées de verre à la vue de leur musculature ébène. Sensuellement ils se mettent en tenue d’Adam ; nus, ils sont plus impressionnants qu’elles habillées. Il n’y a que l’enthousiasme propre aux pucelles pour faire d’eux les portraits des messies charnels de leur défloration. Ils sont plutôt des prédateurs avides de chair fraîche cherchant à les exploiter et à les corrompre avant de les jeter.

Par contre Sora n’en a que faire de telles conjectures : elle veut rendre la pareille à Ansem. La pauvre est bien trop naïve ; la malchance a voulu qu’Ansem s’en aperçoive et l’exploite éhontément. Au bout de quelques instants Ansem la porte, balançant son petit corps contre son torse, ses minces jambes se croisant autour du bas de son dos. Son amant s’en amuse et consent à rendre chaque baiser sur les lèvres purpurines de Sora, une claque pour chaque bécot. 

L’approche de Xemnas est plus carnassière, l’Argenté préférant le confort du lit au bord duquel il s’assoit, le chibre mou mais impressionnant, dodelinant contre sa cuisse. Tandis que la brunette bécote son Alcibiade, sa jumelle commence à branler son Eros avec langueur, sa petite main soupesant ses bourses avec soin, exerçant des pressions minutieuses autour de son membre. 

Les caresses plus lentes traduisent une certaine anxiété, heureusement apaisée par la main sombre qui recouvre la sienne et la guide dans ses mouvements qui gagnent en fluidité. Ses seins opulents s’écrasent en de moelleux coussins de chair contre son bras et il lui rend la pareille, s’affairant à exciter son clitoris boursouflé entre ses lèvres sexuelles charnues. Toujours sans échanger de mots, à part des soupirs et encouragements, les deux se masturbent mutuellement, leurs joues flambant d’un désir nouveau. Xemnas se sait beau, un Eros sadique, et se conduit en conséquence : avec aisance la petite blonde est forcée à genoux, interdite. Avant de pouvoir protester, elle sent la lourdeur de ses bourses contre son petit nez rose et tente de se mutiner, mais elle n’a pas la force de repousser la main qui la penche en avant, entre les cuisses musclées du prédateur sexuel. 

Quant à Sora, une surprise du même gabarit l’attend. Sans lui demander son avis Ansem la fait retomber au bord du lit et, profitant de sa surprise, il cale une main contre son crâne et tapote sa verge contre ses lippes carmines avec l’autre. La petite brune le considère, bouche mi-entrouverte, et maintenant son regard prend cette chaleureuse expression, si candide et si innocente qu’on lui connaît. Une sorte d’hypnose possède son esprit brumeux, puis levant ses deux mains pour entourer sa verge bien tendue, Sora commence à léchouiller la couronne avec l’engouement qui lui est si caractéristique. Bizarrement ses petits cris rassurent sa sœur jumelle, et son malaise l’abandonne définitivement. Entre ses cuisses Roxas laisse sa langue courir le long des testicules de son amant, sa bouche remontant de la base jusqu’au gland. Les deux filles agissent par instinct, apparemment toutes deux très appréciatives du goût de leur pré-sperme, tellement qu’elles acceptent avec abnégation qu’ils pénètrent leurs bouches. Ansem et Xemnas viennent de deux écoles différentes :plutôt que de marteler la gorge de Sora, Ansem contrôle la gorge profonde en faisant ballotter sa tête contre son pubis, appréciant le visage vermillonné par le manque d’air de Sora. 

Son jumeau affiche clairement un sadisme différent ; il bloque la tête de son amante afin de lui imposer la glissade de son sexe jusqu’à la moitié, et ce n’est qu’à ce moment là qu’il pilonne sa trachée. Durant la fellation, Roxas sent son sexe baver, ses tétons se durcir, et d’un coup d’oeil curieux elle voit qu’il en est de même pour Sora. Leur sujétion au plaisir les a entraînées dans les bas-plaisirs, de ceux où on leur demande de faire le sexe dans leur orifice buccal, les convainquant de n’avoir que pour seule loi l’orgasme. Ainsi, soumises à leurs attentes mâles, les fillettes encaissent sans rechigner. Sora, au bord de l’asphyxie, ne le supplie pas d’arrêter – non, elle est au prise d’un masochisme typiquement féminin, désirant compenser son inexpérience par une soumission totale. Des larmes coulissent sur le visage de Roxas pour les mêmes raisons, mais elle endure avec courage la fellation forcée. Elles ont vendu leur innocence, en ce sens que malgré leur apparence poupine, elles acceptent le vice de leurs amants. Toute limite les a abandonnées. 

Toutes les deux se regardent une dernière fois avec des yeux volontairement illisibles de personnes résolues au pire. Quelques secondes de supplices plus tard, les deux hommes sadiques arrêtent leurs pénétrations buccales, se délogeant de leur gorge. Les verges, identiques en tout point à l’exception du gradient de leur couleur, ressortent avec des lignes salivaires épaisses, quelques bulles éclatant au contact de l’air. Leurs petites proies toussent à en cracher leurs poumons pour respirer correctement. Elles se sentent avilies, dominées, mais diablement excitées par le plaisir presque démoniaque de cette baise faciale. Les bouches des deux prédateurs sinuent, avec une tendance à la satisfaction sadique. Pendant qu’elles reprennent leurs esprits, le duo viril les jette sur le lit, dos contre les draps, cuisses écartées au maximum. Leur toux s’arrêtant enfin, le torse des demoiselles se lève et s’abaisse au rythme de leur respiration saccadée. Dans un acte d’innocence, elles entrelacent leurs doigts sous les couvertures, et l’inspiration qu’elles prennent est simultanée.

Contrairement à elles, ils s’avèrent capable de donner à leur raisonnement d’homme la direction voulue. Par compassion, Ansem et Xemnas ne les posséderont pas à la façon des bêtes. Avec une gaîté sensuelle ils montent les jeunes filles, plongeant langoureusement leurs yeux mordorés dans l’infinité océanique des leurs. Depuis leur position, ils observent la peur féminine associée à la défloration, ainsi que l’inconnu et l’incidence de leurs débauches dans leurs beaux yeux bleues.

« -Est-ce que j’aurai mal ? » confesse Sora, ramenant la main de son amant contre sa joue pour se donner du courage.

« -Je t’ai préparée à ce jour. Tout ira bien.» rétorque Ansem, pusillanime. Sa verge se durcit, batailleuse, devant la confiance aveugle de la petite brune. Dommage qu’elle ignore le ton cryptique de son amant. Assez détendue, elle se suspend à son cou comme un koala en prévision de la chute qu’elle fera. Une chute d’où elle n’en ressortira jamais indemne, un sentiment partagé par sa jumelle. Celle-ci n’a pas osé dire un seul mot, cherchant à déchiffrer les réels desseins de l’homme qui s’apprête à la faire femme. Une femme à part entière, et non cet être transitoire entre l’enfance et l’âge adulte. Non pas qu’elle maudit son âge, mais les choses d’adulte réclament toute son attention et plus encore. Elle attend la suite, ou un ordre de son amant, dans un suspens étouffant. Tout cela semble si naturel pour Xemnas, pour qui l’inconvenance de leurs rapports ne trouble pas, ne révolte point le peu de moralité qui lui reste. Au contraire, l’homme se fait doux, à l’écoute.

« -Détends-toi … comme çà. » La tonalité baryton de sa voix a conquis ses doutes, ses angoisses. 

« -Xemnas … c’est …. » Et elle n’a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’un baiser coupe court à leurs échanges passionnés. Il clame comme siennes les lippes rubicondes de sa petite proie, pressant le baiser le plus renversant de sa jeune vie. Sur leurs ventres glabres et plats, leurs chibres, massifs et tendus, se dressent comme des braquemarts. La queue en main, ils guident leurs glands poisseux pour les introduire en elles. Les échecs s’accompagnent de petits soupirs plaintifs, tant l’étroitesse virginale est difficile à percer. L’hymen, trop dur, ne se rompt pas alors qu’ils s’enfoncent en elles. Mais Sora couine, moins de douleur mais plus de frustration ; son sexe souple inonde la verge de son amant. Puis enfin, après moults insuccès, Ansem pénètre dans sa vulve au même moment où Xemnas écrase le bout de son pénis dans le con de Roxas. La première à s’agiter est Sora, balançant ses petits pieds contre le dos puissant de son amant avec détresse. Roxas endure à sa façon ; tant que sa sœur ne lâche pas sa main, elle accepte d’être pourfendue en deux par ce vit de cheval. Enfin, par de fortes secousses et des va-et-vient forcenés, ils se logent laborieusement en elles. De grandes voluptés frappent les cuisses et le fessier des deux gamines. Alors le sentant s’étendre sur elle, Sora sent remuer ce chibre épouvantable sous son nombril, et elle croit voir la même bosse sous celui de sa sœur. Une sorte de plaisir masochiste croit dans leurs pubis, par brèves saccades, et les deux filles se sentent submergées par une extase jusque là fantasmée. Inutile de dire que baiser deviendra tout leur bonheur. Roxas est la proie d’une fièvre exacerbée par la puberté, son plaisir se manifestant dans des alternances aux torsions et relâchements de ses membres, des contractions de sa petite fente virginale. Hypnotisée, complètement sous son emprise, elle scande le nom de Xemnas.

« -Xemnas, Xemnas, Xemnas ! » C’est une douceâtre litanie qui excite allègrement son amant. Il ne l’entend guère ; ses mains la retournent sur le ventre, la croupe relevée de sorte à ce qu’il batte son col utérin comme un enragé. Un œil mi-ouvert, les lippes séparées en un o de plaisir, Roxas subit les saillies viriles de son amant déchaîné. Le matraquage de son vagin fait flamber ses sens. Au bout d’un instant, elle songe que dans sa hâte d’être dévergondée comme la dernière des putes, elle n’a pas pensé à exiger le préservatif. Le regret est le fait des petites imbéciles. Loin d’elle l’idée de la grossesse dans sa tête ; la douce chaleur qui s’épanouit dans sa vulve lui monte à la tête. Et son mâle dominant, que le sadisme tient, l’oblige à se placer à califourchon sur ses cuisses, la tête contre son torse et la vulve contractée, son dos arqué au possible. Dans une sorte de stase érotique, Roxas se sent livrée à ses vices, sans défense, juste bonne à être un trou serré pour cet individu. Elle est complètement anéantie, d’esprit et de corps, une poupée sexuelle à remplir du délicieux foutre mâle. 

Là voilà inerte, pâmée, encerclée par deux bras musculeux et baisée jusqu’au bout.

Si Sora eut été en mesure de se plaindre de la rupture du contact de leurs mains, son intellect est tombé à zéro. Son cerveau ne répond qu’à des fonctions bestiales et aux fins reproductives. Ansem la défonce à fond. Il imprime aux hanches de l’adolescente des va-et-vient plongeants, faisant claquer sèchement les muscles de ses cuisses. Et les coups de reins impriment à la tête de la petite Sora de s’écraser dans l’oreiller, délirante, expulsant des mots sans queue ni tête quand il s’enfonce jusqu’aux bourses dans sa chatte, reste -y plusieurs secondes, avant de poursuivre la pénétration avec des pilonements secs sans déconner de sa chatte. Les petites plaintes qu’elle émet sont libidineuses, légères, puis de plus en plus bruyantes à mesure qu’elle perd la tête. Une main d’Ansem s’égare sur sa poitrine menue, appuyant un sein tellement fort que Sora éructe des cris d’animaux. La pauvre petite se sent cramoisir dans un long embrasement amoureux. Il lui prouve sa luxure et sa force, allant lentement quand elle risque de jouir par la voie vaginale, et redoublant d’une ardeur nouvelle quand il se décide à l’embrocher avec la rage d’un condamné à mort.

« -Donne-moi tout ! Je viens … » Sora répète les mots comme si elle y a trouvé un sens nouveau. Sa sœur jumelle, paralysée par la prise de son amant, reprend sa phrase. «- Vite, vite, je viens !!! »

Enhardie par sa propre dégradation, Roxas presse son crâne contre son torse, abattue. La volupté est si aiguë qu’elle s’abandonne totalement à lui. Elle hurle ; une expulsion de cyprine accompagne sa jouissance. En elle un autre liquide s’écoule, et elle sent Xemnas éjaculer sans son consentement. Sa tête devient l’expression dégradante de l’aheago, la langue pendue, la révulsion des yeux dans leurs orbites. Le visage de Sora prend des traits similaires, quand secouée par la dernière volupté, elle tressaille de la tête aux pieds, les nerfs enflammés, pendant qu’Ansem se libère dans un râle viril. Un liquide phosphorescent mélangé à du sang fuit de leurs chattes pour s’égoutter sur les draps blancs. Sans surprise, les deux filles perdent connaissance, pâmée par des orgasmes intenses.

Quand elles reviennent à elles, l’image d’Ansem et Xemnas sur le départ les font paniquer. Ils posent leurs index sur leurs petites bouches, les invitant à garder le silence ainsi que le secret de leur passage. Sur la table de chevet, il y a un papier chiffonné, des munnies comme elles n’en ont jamais vues. Cependant elles sont trop épuisées pour se déplacer d’elle-même. A la place, leurs amants s’asseyent pour baiser leurs petites bouches. Des larmes montent à leurs yeux. Elles savent qu’ils doivent partir et qu’il n’y aura pas de seconds rendez-vous avant longtemps à moins qu’ils n’y consentent. L’adieu est douloureux. Roxas et Sora sanglotent contre eux, en silence.

« - Patience, ma chérie. » Promet Ansem, sur de commettre un nouveau méfait maintenant qu’elle est accro du sexe. A moins d’un corps similaire au sien, le plaisir lui sera fade. Inutile.

« -Nous repasserons dans un mois, jour pour jour. Tu as notre parole. » 

Et sur ces entrefaites, ils s’en vont. Une sorte de froid s’abat sur les jumelles qui s’enlacent par réflexe. Aucun mot ne sort de les lèvres à part des sanglots. Elles savent qu’elles les reverront ; mais pour l’heure, l’incertitude de leur retour et le vide qu’ils ont laissé en elles assombrissent leur expression faciale. Puis, le gummiphone résonne contre la lampe et cette fois Sora et Roxas attrapent le téléphone. Leurs pupilles se dilatent, agrandies par une félicité qu’elles ont cru perdue.


	11. Fuck me like one of your French whores II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic ne discrimine pas les personnes souffrant de troubles psychiques ni ne les fétichise. Aucune insulte et aucun sous-entendu en ce sens ne seront tolérés. Smut en fin du chapitre.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts est la propriété intellectuelle de Square-Enix et de Disney.

Le reste de la semaine Vanitas et Aqua ne se croisent pas. Ni dans les couloirs exigus de leur étage, ni dans l'ascenseur, même pas au seuil de la porte d'entrée qui donne sur une cours cernée de pissenlits. Par instinct elle guette ses alentours à la recherche de son ombre, et plutôt que de paraître soulagée de son absence, Aqua semble assez déçue de ne pas le revoir. Pourtant il habite toujours ici, à quelques paliers de son beau duplex qui donne sur la Tour Eiffel, la bienveillante vigile parisienne des quais de la Seine. Pourtant il n'a pas de boîte aux lettres à son nom, probablement du au fait qu'il ait emménagé tout récemment. Pendant un moment elle se hasarde à conjecturer où il peut bien être mais se reprend dans cet instant d'égarement. Au moins elle n'aura plus à se sentir aussi mal-à-l'aise que le jour où elle a du rentrer dans sa résidence secondaire, les dessous baveux de mouille musquée juste après s'être branlée. Cet épisode la choque toujours autant et, par moments, elle croit entendre le rire moqueur de Vanitas dans son dos. Ou sentir encore son parfum.

_Sauvage de Dior . . ._

Aujourd'hui est un jour assez spécial. Malgré la présence de Kairi, son petit soleil qui illumine ses semaines quand son grand-père consent à lui laisser la garde, elle doit rendre visite à son ex-mari Terra. La maladie de son ex-mari s'est déclarée cinq ans plus tôt, un soir où elle a donné une représentation à son honneur. Aucune standing ovation ne peut lui faire oublier le bain de sang dans lequel il s'est endormi inerte, les poignets ouverts les vêtements sanguinolents de sa fille de dix ans et la presse aux portes de l'hôpital. Ce jour a été baptisé ainsi : les noces pourpres. Le cauchemar ne s'est pas arrêté aux tweets sur les réseaux sociaux la pression de sa belle-famille et la dégradation psychique de Terra qui n'est _plus_ l'homme qu'elle a chéri ont eu raison d'elle. C'est une toute autre personne même si l'ancien Terra est là, quelque part, il n'est plus qu'un souvenir périssable. Puis elle a du prendre une retraite anticipée. Ensuite la dépression sévère. Aqua s'est arrangée pour que son père Eraqus soit le gardien légal de sa fille durant cette période sombre.

Malgré tout, l'amour de Terra pour sa fille Kairi est demeuré intact.

Mère et fille sortent du taxi, coquètement vêtues de bleu pour Aqua et rose pour Kairi. Pour l'ancienne danseuse étoile, elle a opté pour une mini-robe droite, le seul trait de fantaisie étant les étoiles bleutées sur le strass. La collégienne assume des bas noirs au-dessus desquels un short rose et un crop-top de la même couleur exposent ses charmes. Elles sont protectrices l'une de l'autre et vont courageusement passer la porte du centre hospitalier bras dessus bras dessous.

Le moment de remplir les formalités stresse Aqua qui, lunettes bleues au nez, signe tous les documents nécessaires avant d'être guidée avec sa fille dans l'aile où réside Terra. De loin, Kairi le reconnaît entre tous les autres patients. Il est assis sur un banc de pierre, pieds nus, entourés par trois personnes qui glacent le sang d'Aqua. Ansem, Xemnas et Sir Xehanort. Le trio infernal.

_Pas eux …_

Leur seule qualité salvatrice est leur sens de la famille. Non, l'obsession de la famille. Xehanort a été un grand-père exemplaire pour Kairi et ses autres fils des oncles formidables. Cependant ils n'ont jamais aimé Aqua pour des raisons qu'elle qualifie de stupides. Sir Xehanort a entretenu par le passé une relation passionnelle avec son père, une de celle que le coeur n'oublie jamais, mais Eraqus a cédé à la pression et demandé la main de Urd (D'après le narratif de Xehanort. Tout porte à croire qu'il s'agisse d'un mariage d'amour et non de convenance), et les deux amants ne se sont plus jamais adressés la parole. Son ex beau-père méprise son sang, son père, le sperme qui l'a façonnée. Le mépris de ses fils aînés, les jumeaux maléfiques, est plus trivial. Il vient de la jalousie. Leur petit frère a préféré la suivre dans un pays différent et soutenir financièrement sa future femme âgée de dix-sept ans plutôt que de rester avec ses frères et gérer l'entreprise familiale avec eux.

Abandonnant ses études à la dernière année de médecine, une carrière toute tracée par amour.

« -Tu vas bien, maman ? » Demande l'adolescente, manifestant une empathie précoce pour son âge.

« -C'est rien. Suis moi. » Aqua montre l'exemple en se rapprochant d'eux, le coeur éreinté par les vicissitudes que la tristesse apporte dans le coeur des femmes spoliées. Des mères bafouées. Au fil de sa marche, elle discerne plus clairement l'état de quiétude de son ex-mari qui se fait cajoler par ses grands frères. Ils parlent dans leur langue natale, embrassant le front humide de celui à qui elle a dit oui seize ans plus tôt dans cette petite chapelle. Sir Xehanort ne change pas d'expression.

Le pli de son front se creuse quand il se sent dérangé par la présence de son ancienne belle-fille.

Seule la voix de Kairi adoucit les creux de son front.

«- Désolé du retard, papy. » Tente Kairi, cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère.

C'est sa façon de briser la glace.

Dans son jeune coeur elle croit en la réconciliation de leurs familles. Pour montrer l'exemple elle sautille directement dans les bras de son père. La réaction de Terranort est complice et paternelle il cherche d'abord à la chatouiller, puis voyant qu'elle gagne la partie, ses frères le suppléent en se mettant à faire des papouilles à leur nièce. En retrait, Aqua n'ose pas rompre l'ambiance gaie et recule de plusieurs pas. Sa gestuelle n'échappe pas à la critique acerbe de Sir Xehanort.

« -J'en viens presque à te plaindre, Aqua. » Un frisson de colère parcourt les bras d'Aqua. « -Tout l'or du monde ne pourra pas racheter tes fautes. Ni une conscience d'ailleurs, ma chère. »

Le poing serré dans son manteau, elle se force à ne pas causer de scènes inutiles.

« -Je ne regrette pas ma décision. » Cette fois elle ne maugrée pas dans sa barbe. Son ton est clair, sans appel. Les yeux d'Aqua traînent sur sa fille qui éclate de rire, libre de toute négativité.

« -Mentir n'a jamais été ton fort. » Sir Xehanort caresse son bouc argenté, sceptique. « -Eraqus et toi vous vous ressemblez jusque dans vos déficiences. _Ya_. Mon fils s'est trompé d'épouse. »

Puis Kairi s'échappe des bras qui l'ont encerclée dans leur cage, se plaisant à faire des tours sur elle-même sur les pointes, une véritable petite ballerine. L'instant est bref, mais les quelques secondes qui suivent renvoient Terra dans le passé un passé où il admire, depuis les places privilégiées, sa femme en train d'enchaîner les jetés, pliés et arabesques audacieuses. Là c'est sa fille, une ballerine de corps et d'esprit qui apaise son coeur. La nostalgie ne fait pas long feu il est happé par une toute autre émotion : l'excitation de revoir son ex-femme. Un sourire narquois dessine son expression et Aqua ne le reconnaît décidément pas. Son coeur saigne à le voir ainsi.

« -Papa ne t'embête pas trop, Aqua ? » Aqua hésite à lui mentir. Puis sa fille lui jette discrètement un regard entendu. Elle a l'autorisation de parler avec son coeur, même si la vérité blesse.

« -Pas plus que d'habitude, » Nul doute que Sir Xehanort ait pris ombrage à sa réponse cavalière. « -Il est juste inquiet pour toi comme nous tous. D'ailleurs je dirai à ... papa que tu vas mieux. »

Trois paires de yeux flavescents fixent d'un air accusateur Aqua. Kairi, sentant leur animosité envers sa mère, nouent ses doigts autour des siens. Un tel rapprochement donne du courage à Aqua.

« -Dis lui qu'il me manque, s'il te plaît. » Est la réponse de Terra. Un court instant, Aqua retient son souffle. Sans cela, elle craint qu'une larme ne menace de dévaler sur sa joue.

« - Je sors d'ici deux semaines. Papa s'est arrangé pour que je n'habite pas trop loin de Kairi et toi. »

Immédiatement ses deux grands frères reprennent la conversation avant qu'elle ne réponde.

« -Nous avons envoyé un expert sur place pour ton installation. Tout sera prêt avant ton retour. » Xemnas, ordinairement peu loquace, ne peut s'empêcher d'épancher son affection sur Terra.

Il est rejoint par son double qui se trouve contraint d'écourter leur visite.

« -Ce n'est pas tout mais nous avons un rendez-vous professionnel à honorer avec père. » Avec le temps, Terra accepte que leurs visites s'écourtent. Au lieu d'afficher de la déception, il se décide à poser son front sur celui d'Ansem et celui de Xemnas. Leur lien fraternel est mirifique. Il résiste aux pires circonstances. Elle a essayé de maintenir le mariage, Terra aussi, mais les séjours à l'hôpital se sont allongés, tellement qu'il a été longtemps de passage chez eux. Et la peur de le retrouver mort, ou pire, que sa fille assiste à un suicide une deuxième fois. Ils ont été à la merci d'une maladie qu'ils ne maîtrisent pas, une qui se déclare vers le tard et détruit tout avec elle.

Dans un acte de compassion extrême, Aqua a préféré libérer Terra ou ce qu'il reste de son ex-mari. Les jumeaux se redressent, lâchant leur petit frère pour suivre Sir Xehanort. Le grand-père de Kairi embrasse sa petite-fille en la surnommant _son petit Océan_ et part sans adresser un au revoir à son ex-belle fille. Xemnas et Ansem font un geste de main à leur nièce et disparaissent de leur vue.

Père, mère et fille se retrouvent réunis dans la cour principale de l'hôpital où le gazon verdit au couleur du printemps, les fleurs bourgeonnant sous le soleil doux de Mars. Terra quitte sa place assise sur le banc et avance vers les deux femmes de sa vie : une a son sang, l'autre fait battre le sien à tout rompre. D'amour et non de haine. Certes son mental a été fracturé par la maladie, ses souvenirs sont une collection de photographies troubles, mais le nom de son ex-femme n'est rattaché à aucun souvenir pénible. Aqua a été une bénédiction dans sa vie. L' _amour_ de sa vie.

« - C'est bientôt ton anniversaire Kairi, » Sa fille hoche la tête, confirmant les propos de son père, la gorge nouée. Aqua s'est attendue à cette question mais elle n'a pas osé la poser en premier.

« -Je souhaiterais qu'on le fête ensemble. Tous les trois. » Kairi supplie du regard sa mère pour qu'elle concède cette faveur. S'il y a une chose sur terre qu'elle veut inchangée, c'est de passer au moins une fois dans l'année un anniversaire avec eux. En tant que vraie famille.

« - Oui, on peut le faire. Laisse-moi réfléchir à une organisation qui nous convienne à tous les trois. » Un poids se libère d'Aqua. Elle sent Terra enfin prêt à célébrer les quinze ans de leur fille unique. Une immense félicité prend possession de Kairi qui embrasse la joue de sa mère. Enfin. Cinq ans sans fêter son anniversaire avec son père a lourdement pesé en secret dans son petit coeur. Aqua n'a pas besoin de l'entendre s'en plaindre pour le deviner : elle et sa mère expriment leurs émotions soit dans les journaux intimes soit dans les plaisirs de la chair sans lendemain.

« -Est-ce que je peux rester seule avec papa ? Papy Eraqus vient me chercher à midi donc t'as pas besoin de me raccompagner. » Aqua regarde aux alentours. Deux infirmiers apostés à quelques mètres les surveillent. Un soulagement l'envahit. Puis, elle pense qu'il est temps de prendre congé.

La conversation avec Terra est terminée.

« -C'est d'accord. Mais pas de bêtise. » Remettant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, elle avance un bras vers la joue de Terra. Avec un instinct qui n'est jamais vraiment parti, son ex-mari recouvre celle d'Aqua dans la sienne. Surprise, l'ex ballerine ne le lui montre pas, sauf que le frisson la trahit.

« -Prend-soin de toi, Terra. » Avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire la pareille, Aqua s'en va brusquement. A chaque fois que Sir Xehanort est dans les parages, il parvient à semer les graines du doute dans son coeur. Est-ce que divorcer est la seule solution ? A l'époque, si. Cependant elle n'accepte pas la différence entre l'homme d'avant et après la maladie. Encore moins les rechutes, la suivante pire que la précédente, ces nuits où il a forcé Kairi et elle à dormir dans la cave car persuadé que des aliens vont les capturer dans l'heure. Ou les états épileptiques en pleine nuit, son crâne qui s'est ouvert un soir où elle est rentrée tardivement d'une représentation prestigieuse à Moscou.

Elle a honte d'accuser ce point de non-retour.

Quand Aqua emprunte la sortie de l'hôpital, elle _respire_ enfin. Les quelques larmes qui pendent au coin de ses yeux sont vite essuyées d'un revers de main. Alors qu'elle se nettoie les lunettes, un individu masculin l'accoste de loin. N'étant absolument pas d'humeur, elle ne lui accorde même pas un soupir méprisant. De nouveau il l'interpelle par son prénom, avec une indulgence et une intonation railleuse qu'elle distingue, et Aqua n'a plus doute sur l'identité de celui qui l'accoste.

_Vanitas._

Veste noire, pantalon de costard, chemise déboutonnée jusqu'à la clavicule, sans cravate.

L'odeur de _Sauvage de Dior_ emplit ses sens.

« -J'vous ai manqué ? » Tout mais pas lui. Pas _ici_.

Sur les trottoirs parisiens, elle se sent prise au piège. Si un paparrazi les surprend, ou un fan un peu trop instable, la situation va dégénérer en direct sur les plateformes des réseaux sociaux. En toute intelligence, Aqua se résigne à lui répondre sans faire de scène, marchant en direction des taxis pour une future course à prendre, s'assurant de laisser un mètre de distance entre Vanitas et elle.

Les lunettes teintées cachent son identité tant bien que mal, mais pas pour longtemps.

« -Moins fort. Je suis connue ici. » La voix d'Aqua est assez sèche, espérant le décourager.

« -Encore là à éviter mes questions. Bah. J'suis habitué, vous savez. » Un main dans la poche de son pantalon, Vanitas fait encore preuve de mauvaises manières en baillant sans couvrir sa bouche. Dégoûtant. « -J'suis envoyé par le vieux pour vous annoncer la nouvelle. Il a pas envie de passer par votre paternel. Ouvrez bien vos oreilles car vous êtes un peu sourde ou juste malpolie. »

Un crissement sur le trottoir halte la marche de Vanitas.

« -De qui parlez-vous ? Soyez au moins clair. » Mais les réponses de Vanitas vont la dévaster une à une.

« -Sir Xehanort. Votre ex-beau-père. Çà capte mieux, là ? »

« -Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! »

« -J'suis l'expert qu'il a engagé pour installer votre ex-mari près de chez vous. Votre beauf est convaincu de sa brillante idée. J'suis pas assez payé pour donner mon avis. Hé, vous êtes toujours là. ça y est, elle a complètement câblé. Boy. Je hais ce putain de job des fois. »

Effectivement l'esprit d'Aqua est ailleurs. Hors de son corps, loin de tout. Sa belle-famille est l'auteure d'une frasque de bien mauvais goût. Sir Xehanort nourrit encore l'espoir d'un remariage. Il joue à Dieu, veut forcer la main du destin une énième fois depuis qu'il a eu confirmation qu'elle a mis sa résidence principale en vente et s'est cachée dans un duplex. C'est un mauvais rêve …

« - Dernière chose, Kairi est au courant. J'étais pas obligé de vous le dire mais çà m'fait marrer de vous voir en train de rager intérieurement. Il m'a demandé de vous consulter pour la déco et tout. Çà fait beaucoup d'information d'un coup et je sens que çà vous emmerde grave. »

« - Passez me voir demain dans mon école de danse. 10 heures précise. Pas de retard. »

« - 9 heures précise. Allez, tchuss. »

...La tournure est assez inattendue. Aqua daigne le recevoir dans son école. Un endroit publique où elle évitera de faire tout de travers. Vanitas hausse juste les épaules puis lui fait un signe de salut.

Une fois hors de sa vue, elle appelle un taxi et lui indique la direction de son appartement. Une fois confortablement installée, elle rallume son portable et fait défiler ses conversations whatsapp jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve la dernière qu'elle a eue avec sa belle-famille. Sans détour, elle tape ces trois mots. Trois mots qui résument ses frustrations, sa colère, son indignation totale.

_Allez vous faire foutre._

La route heureusement n'est pas longue. Le taxi la dépose près de son immeuble et il n'a pas le temps de faire la monnaie qu'elle ouvre la portière pour aller taper le digicode. Ne forçant pas la main de la généreuse artiste, la taxi sort pour claquer la portière et redémarrer sa voiture.

Aqua est déjà en train de remonter les escaliers avec hâte pour retrouver son duplex. Enfin seule, elle se déchausse au niveau du salon, ignorant les appels de Sir Xehanort qu'elle imagine haineux. Et d'ailleurs, aux appels de son ex beau-père s'ajoutent ceux de ses anciens beau-frères. Nullement sous pression, elle se sent libérée d'avoir pu les remettre à leur place au moins une fois ce mois-ci.

Tombant sur le dos, elle s'engouffre un peu dans le matelas moelleux et ne pense plus à rien. Ni au téléphone, ni à la culpabilité qui prend racine dans son coeur. Elle a toujours le temps de se détester plus tard. Ce qu'Aqua recherche est une volupté brutale et rapide. Ses doigts feront l'affaire.

Les frissons qui trémulent sur la moelle épinière et atteignent l'âme – c'est ce que sa main recherche. Elle remonte la robe pour avoir accès à ses dessous affriolants pour s'introduire le majeur et l'index dans sa chatte crémeuse. Heureusement qu'elle a toujours jouit facilement, une chose qui a toujours émerveillé Terra, surtout quand une marée de cyprine s'abat sur son visage. La Aqua du présent fait un voyage dans le temps, dans un passé où elle agite sa cravache au-dessus de son mari de l'époque pour qu'il la _baise_ avec rage. Sa bite a toujours été scandaleusement grosse, difficile à chevaucher à califourchon, mais elle ne peut nier le plaisir que son homme lui a donné.

Si soumis, toujours à l'écoute. Masochiste. L'ancienne danseuse se cabre, les joues empourprées par une première vague de plaisir intense. Sur cette même crête qu'elle monte Aqua revoit toutes les fois où Terra s'est volontairement soumis à toute forme de châtiment corporel avec le fouet. Les doigts sur son mont Vénus touillent à une vitesse incontrôlable, l'amènent vers la jouissance.

Il lui manque une image pour squirter : celle où Vanitas l'empêche de se masturber pour la branler à la place. Son souffle est si chaud, ses mots tellement crus pendant que son ex-mari lèche ses grosses lèvres sexuelles et les tiraille avec ses dents. Avec le plat de sa main Vanitas tape contre son con. Ses tapes sont plus intenses, plus fréquentes, et le seul ordre qui lui donne est ordurier.

_Jouis, ma salope. Jouis._

Deux lignes jumelles sont propulsées hors de son urètre, transparentes et épaisses, arrosant son lit. La volupté est dévastatrice elle perd le sens de son être, de son existence, tant les secousses la plongent presque dans un état épileptique second. Rapidement elle reprend ses esprits, essoufflée par le marathon de l'orgasme. Les derniers coups d'un soir ne rattrapent pas le fantasme de Vanitas.

Rien ne semble l'atteindre. Soigneusement parfumé et habillé, il lui tourne la tête. Puis une idée sotte lui vient : avoir son ex-mari à ses pieds, une laisse autour du cou, en adoration. Vanitas tirant la tête d'Aqua en arrière pour lui rouler un patin. C'est de l'ordre du fantasme et cela devra le rester.

Se redressant sur le lit, elle s'efforce de prendre son téléphone et se couvre la bouche. Une notification de Kairi brille à l'écran. Une notification que sa mère regrette de lire.

_Pardon maman._


End file.
